Ningyo No Kokoro
by LunaGitana
Summary: CORAZÓN DE SIRENA. Yuta y Mana siguiendo la pista de un extraño rumor acerca de fenómenos mutantes, monstruos escamosos chillones y carne milagrosa, son guiados hacia Nerima, encontrando todo lo prometido por las leyendas y más. TERMINADA
1. Una Pequeña Desviación

**Capítulo 1** Una Pequeña Desviación

"_También sin estar herido, se puede sangrar…"_

Una conocida sensación comenzó a punzarle el vientre, moderándose en momentos mientras que en otros redoblaba su intensidad convirtiéndose en un dolor fino y concentrado en un pequeño punto. Preciso y casi calculado, y por lo mismo mucho más difícil de sobrellevar por su intensidad. Aún así continuaba caminando, tratando de ignorarlo lo más que podía, pensando que tal vez si pasaba el tiempo suficiente, llegaría a acostumbrarse a ello. La noche comenzaba a caer y la oscuridad teñía el cielo, bañando suavemente las hojas de los árboles que enmarcaban el camino por el cual iban avanzando. Sintió la familiar calidez envolver su mano y enseguida sintió cómo un jalón la guiaba a internarse entre la vegetación.

- Espera, Yuta, por favor –lo interrumpió antes de que la llevara más lejos-. Hoy no podemos quedarnos a dormir en el bosque –anunció seriamente, con ese mismo rostro inexpresivo que demostraba lo poco que estaba acostumbrada a convivir con la gente.

- El siguiente pueblo aún está bastante lejos… –argumentó el muchacho, sin comprender las razones de su compañera.

- No podemos –insistió, con una voz tan inexpresiva como su semblante-. Voy a empezar a sangrar, estoy segura –soltó con la naturalidad que solamente una vida aislada del mundo podía darle a esa confesión.

Yuta la observó unos momentos, primero con terror, después con incredulidad y finalmente con resignación; se dio la vuelta moviendo la cabeza negativamente pero esta vez la guió de vuelta hacia el camino. Caminaron por unas cuantas horas más y para cuando pudieron divisar las luces de la siguiente aldea a lo lejos, la noche ya estaba demasiado avanzada como para todavía encontrar a alguien despierto. Por suerte aún conservaban un poco del dinero que el chico había ganado en su último empleo y con eso fue suficiente para alquilar una pequeña habitación en una modesta posada, aunque no pudieron salvarse de recibir una frívola mirada por parte del encargado, por haberlo despertado a esa hora.

Subieron el único equipaje que tenían –una mochila de ropa cada uno y algunas mantas para dormir en el bosque- a la alcoba que estaba en el segundo piso, guiados por el somnoliento dueño de la posada. Se trataba de un viejo edificio de estilo inglés en muy precarias condiciones, las vigas de madera rechinaban como si fueran a romperse y los marcos de puertas y ventanas se veían roídos por las polillas. Las sábanas con olor a guardado desprendieron una ligera nube de polvo cuando Mana se dejó caer sobre una de las camas con todo su cansancio, pero antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño, su compañero la tomó del brazo para indicarle que tenían que salir.

La joven no comprendió la actitud del chico, pero lo siguió dócilmente como siempre lo había hecho, confiando ciegamente en sus decisiones, entregándose por completo a su cuidado, refugiándose en su experiencia de vida para contrarrestar lo poco que ella sabía del mundo. Caminaron en silencio por las calles desiertas de la aldea, Mana sentía la brisa nocturna demasiado fría en comparación con el calor de su cuerpo y se abrazó a sí misma volviendo a sentir los cólicos que le anunciaban la cercanía de su periodo. Yuta miraba en todas direcciones, buscando algo entre el silencio y la calma de aquella fresca noche de otoño, hasta que una luz atrajo su atención.

Se trataba de un pequeño establecimiento, humilde y perdido entre las casas dormidas, iluminado por la amarillenta y débil luz de la flama de una vela. El ambiente estaba igual de tranquilo y silencioso que el resto de la aldea, Mana recorrió los estantes con la mirada, sumida en una mezcla entre curiosidad, fascinación y un entusiasmo infantil por saber más acerca de todas las cosas desconocidas que estaba viendo. Había muchos frascos de colores oscuros y pequeñas cajitas un poco polvorientas y deformadas por el poco cuidado con el que habían sido maniobradas, los letreros con palabras desconocidas para ella al igual que los que había en las etiquetas.

- Voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda –le indicó a su compañera, mientras ésta inspeccionaba con cautela la pequeña báscula que estaba en el mostrador-. No sé cómo pedir esto… –se frotó la parte posterior del cuello, sonrojado.

- ¿Pedir qué? –la chica no tenía la más mínima idea de qué tipo de lugar era ése y mucho menos de lo que las personas irían a buscar ahí-. ¿Qué es esto, Yuta? –preguntó levantando un pequeño paquete cuadrangular, en el cual se divisaba claramente una circunferencia entre el color metálico de la envoltura.

- Veo que ya encontraron lo que estaban buscando –un somnoliento hombrecillo salió de entre la oscuridad más allá del mostrador-. Si no van a llevar algo más, serían 600 yenes –masculló enfadado, con la misma actitud del que los había atendido en la posada.

- ¡No! ¡Se equivoca! –lo interrumpió el muchacho, arrebatándole el preservativo a su compañera para volverlo a poner en su lugar-. Lo que realmente venimos a buscar son… son… ésas cosas… –dudó, inseguro acerca del nombre que realmente tenían, dado que como hombre nunca se había visto en la necesidad de nombrarlas.

- ¿Cosas? –el encargado arqueó una ceja, pensando que se trataba de una broma y una vena comenzó a saltarse en su frente-. ¿Podría ser un poco más específico?

- Las cosas que usan las mujeres cuando están menstruando –decidió que ser directo era la mejor forma de hacerlo, titubear y sonrojarse solamente agravaba el asunto mucho más de lo que realmente ameritaba-. No estoy seguro de en qué presentación vienen pero queremos lo suficiente para un periodo –espetó firmemente mientras sacaba la billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Hacer la compra fue mucho más sencillo de lo que le pareció en un principio, el farmacéutico le dio un paquete de toallas femeninas y le cobró con la misma naturalidad con la que le vendería una caja de chicles, mientras Mana los observaba sin entender realmente lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo eso era totalmente nuevo para Yuta, durante el tiempo que estuvo casado, su esposa se encerraba en casa durante sus periodos y ni siquiera existían esos extraños productos, en ese entonces la mujer se ocultaba para tallar durante horas los paños de algodón oscuro para quitarles las manchas de sangre. Y a pesar de que había aprendido a evolucionar junto con la forma de pensar de las sociedades conforme se iban modernizando, todavía le extrañaba la naturalidad con la que las nuevas generaciones podían hablar de asuntos como éste.

Mana caminaba con dificultad a causa del sueño, no coordinaba bien sus movimientos y de vez en vez dejaba escapar un largo bostezo, ansiosa por llegar a la cama que sabía la estaba esperando en la habitación. Una vez más, estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida cuando sintió que Yuta la sacudía suavemente, repitiendo su nombre en un susurro. Respondió con un sonido gutural, acomodándose sobre la cama perezosamente con la esperanza de que la dejara en paz. Pero el muchacho insistió un poco más, por lo que tuvo que incorporarse tallándose un ojo y abriendo el otro con dificultad, lo miró malhumorada por unos segundos sin comprender por qué le estaba alargando aquel extraño paquete plastificado. Parecía incómodo por alguna razón y la chica simplemente tomó lo que le estaba dando para volverse a acostar.

- ¿No piensas usarlas? –inquirió contrariado, después del trabajo que le había costado conseguirlas.

- ¿Usar qué? –puso el paquete a un lado de ella y volvió a acurrucarse en la cama-. Buenas noches, Yuta –murmuró cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Entonces por qué no quisiste quedarte en el bosque? –insistió, ahora sí que sentía realmente curiosidad-. Si de todas formas no ibas a hacer nada, era lo mismo –se sentó en su propia cama y empezó a quitarse los zapatos.

- Las sirenas nunca supieron explicarme por qué cada cierto tiempo me pasa esto –terminó la frase con un bostezo-. Ellas no tenían el mismo problema y no sabían cómo tratarlo, así que me dejaban remojada en una palangana de agua de mar durante los cinco días que dura –se tapó con el cobertor, dando por concluida la conversación.

- ¿Entonces pretendías que nos quedemos cinco días aquí mientras se te pasa? –aunque era obvio que la menstruación era algo desconocido para las sirenas, la solución por la que optaron le parecía un poco drástica.

- Si quieres podemos continuar, pero toda mi ropa se mancharía de sangre y tendríamos que comprar más –respondió a través de la sábana-. O buscar un sitio donde lavarla sin tener que explicarles que tengo algún tipo de enfermedad extraña…

- No es una enfermedad –jaló el cobertor, destapándola y la tomó del brazo para hacerla levantarse-. Le pasa a todas las mujeres y para eso inventaron estas cosas –señaló el paquete de toallas femeninas.

La llevó, mitad cargada y mitad arrastrada hasta el baño y ahí abrieron el paquete, estuvieron examinándolo como monos curiosos hasta que entre los dos se hicieron una idea bastante razonable de cómo podría funcionar. Yuta suspiró aliviado y finalmente se fue a acostar a su cama, dejando a Mana en el baño poniéndose la toalla como habían acordado. Apenas había asentado la cabeza en la almohada cuando escuchó el grito agudo de la muchacha y el estruendo del golpe seco contra las baldosas. Se levantó con una cara de fastidio, repitiéndose mentalmente que la situación era demasiado típica como para no haberla previsto.

La encontró sentada en el piso, con una expresión de niña pequeña aguantándose las ganas de llorar, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados con rabia. Arqueó una ceja al verla y Mana le extendió la ropa interior sin pronunciar palabra. El antiguo pescador solamente recibió lo que ella le estaba dando y recogió el paquete de toallas femeninas del piso, preocupándose también por meter las que estaban esparcidas alrededor de la muchacha. Abrió una de las bolsitas individuales pensando que no podía ser tan difícil, después de todo había visto las instrucciones ilustradas en el paquete, aunque eso parecía no ser suficiente para una chica que ni siquiera sabía preparar una taza de té.

Le dirigió una mirada a su compañera.

Mana desvió la cabeza como diciéndole que no tenía la obligación de saber cómo utilizar esas cosas porque era la primera vez que se enteraba de su existencia. El chico suspiró, regresando su atención a la prenda y le colocó la toalla lo mejor que pudo, para luego devolvérsela a la chiquilla. Salió del baño para dejar que ella se la pusiera y regresó a su cama dispuesto a dormir. La chica no tardó en salir e hizo lo propio. Una vez oculta debajo del cobertor, murmuró en voz baja un tímido "gracias" antes de darle la espalda a Yuta y quedarse completamente dormida.

Al día siguiente desayunaron en la pequeña cafetería del hostal, sin saber bien a dónde dirigirse. Mana tenía el rostro contorsionado por los cólicos y apenas probó bocado, pero Yuta estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando la conversación que el dueño del lugar sostenía con un joven viajero –que no podía sobrepasar los dieciocho años– de complexión fornida, ropa polvorienta y una enorme mochila colgada a la espalda. Normalmente no solía entrometerse en las conversaciones ajenas, pero había algo en la apariencia del chico que le había llamado enormemente la atención.

- …necesito llegar a Nerima con urgencia- explicaba el muchacho, dejando ver un prominente colmillo al abrir los labios.

- Por favor- suplicó el dueño del lugar-, solamente te tomará unos minutos… y después yo mismo te indicaré el camino.

- ¡Oh! De acuerdo- bufó el chico, rodando los ojos-, pero que sea rápido.

El alegre y regordete anfitrión guió al muchacho a través de la modesta área de comensales como si temiera que se fuera a perder en el camino y luego desaparecieron tras una puerta. Yuta se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a regresar la atención a su desayuno, pero aún se encontraba con los palillos a medio camino rumbo a su boca cuando se escuchó una explosión justo detrás del sitio por donde se habían ido los dos hombres y toda la posada resonó temblando, chirriando y cayeron algunas astillas y polvo del techo por la fricción de la estructura. El joven inmortal se puso de pie alarmado, pues aún se escuchaban rocas desmoronándose y corrió hacia el lugar de los hechos.

Se encontró con el mesonero sonriente parado en el borde de un gran agujero que estaba seguro no haber visto ahí antes. Tenía las manos en la indefinida cintura y miraba satisfecho hacia el centro del agujero, en el que todavía se desmoronaban pequeños fragmentos de piedra y justamente ahí, Yuta se encontró con horror, con la aún más polvorienta figura del muchacho con el que había estado hablando el gordo propietario de la posada. Lo que más le asombró fue que ninguno de los presentes se inmutara por lo que estaba pasando y estaba a punto de socorrer al chico que estaba siendo enterrado en vida cuando Mana se situó tras él, preguntando lo que ocurría.

- ¿Así está bien o la quiere más profunda?- preguntó el muchacho del colmillo, desde el interior del hoyo.

- Sólo un poco más, muchacho- le replicó el rechoncho hombrecillo.

El chico asintió y se acomodó como si estuviera a punto de pegar un puñetazo, pero en lugar de eso, parecía estar señalando algo bajo sus pies. Yuta estaba cada vez más confundido, pero el punto culminante fue cuando el dedo índice del extraño muchacho se impactó con la roca firme. Instintivamente cubrió a Mana para protegerla, pues la piedra explotó como si hubiera estado dinamitada y salió disparada en fragmentos hacia todas las direcciones, pero lo que lo dejó completamente pasmado fue que el muchacho de la pañoleta parecía no haber sufrido daño alguno a pesar de haber recibido directamente todos esos impactos.

- No te asustes, muchacho- lo tranquilizó el mesonero, dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro-, este chico solamente me estaba ayudando a construir una piscina para los huéspedes.

- Ahora le toca decirme hacia dónde queda Tokyo- los interrumpió la demoledora humana, colgándose de nuevo la mochila al hombro.

- Bueno, te mostraré- sonrió complacido el anfitrión.

- De hecho…- los llamó Yuta, frotándose la parte trasera de la nuca-, nosotros vamos por ese rumbo… ehm…- se aclaró la garganta-, si quieres, podemos hacerte compañía en el camino.

El chico del colmillo sobresaliente, lo miró de arriba abajo, con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de desconfianza, pero después de darle a él y a Mana el visto bueno, asintió con la cabeza.

- Mi nombre es Hibiki, Ryouga- se presentó haciendo una reverencia, Yuta sonrió complacido.

Partieron inmediatamente. Yuta estaba más seguro que nunca de que ese chico no era para nada común y corriente, pero prefirió internarse un poco en los caminos de terracería del bosque, lejos del pequeño pueblo para interrogarlo sin exponerse a las miradas curiosas de los campesinos. Una vez que hubieron recorrido un buen trecho en silencio y que estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de cualquier asentamiento humano como para que los ruidos del bosque ahogaran el ruido de la civilización, se detuvo llamando la atención de sus dos acompañantes. Mana le lanzó una mirada de fastidio e incomodidad, sin comprender nada pero él la ignoró.

- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte, Ryouga- comenzó, y enseguida recibió unas tijeras que Mana siempre llevaba en la mochila para demostraciones.

El chico Hibiki se quedó observando con atención como el joven de ojos grises se hacía un limpio corte en el brazo con el filo de la tijera. Esperó paciente, sin preguntar nada mientras la línea roja se engrosaba y los hilillos de sangre se desbordaran de la hendidura manchando la hoja, para luego disminuir a la misma velocidad a la que había aumentado y arqueó una ceja con admiración cuando la chica de cabello negro le pasó un trapo a la herida para limpiar la sangre, descubriendo la piel perfectamente curada sin haber quedado si quiera rastro de alguna cicatriz. Ambos se quedaron viendo al chico de la pañoleta en espera de su respuesta.

- Asombroso- murmuró sin mucha emoción-, ¿algún tipo de tela sagrada?

- No- replicó Yuta frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza-, carne de sirena.

- Oh, ya veo- asintió con entendimiento-, un nombre bastante peculiar, ¿es algún tipo de hierba medicinal traída de China?

- ¡No!- intervino Mana un poco frustrada por los retortijones de su periodo-, comimos carne de sirena, ¡igual que tú!

- ¡No he comido tal cosa!- se defendió contrariado, comenzando a caminar de nuevo-, no sé de qué me están hablando.

La joven de mirada color ébano trotó un poco para alcanzarlo y tomándolo por sorpresa, blandió el filo de las tijeras sobre el brazo del chico, abriendo una cortada un poco más profunda y larga de lo que hubiera querido en un principio. Ryouga reaccionó apartando el brazo y poniéndose en posición de ataque como si no sintiera dolor, pero no se atrevió a hacer algún movimiento ofensivo en contra de la chiquilla. Yuta se apresuró a darles alcance y arrebatando el trapo de las manos de su compañera, procedió a secar la sangre del chico de la pañoleta. Solamente para ver con sorprendida desilusión que la herida continuaba ahí.

- ¡¿Pero qué demo…?- se quejó el chico demoledora, clavando sus irascibles ojos color verde aceituna en la anómala pareja.

- Lo lamento- se apresuró a disculparse Yuta-, lo explicaremos todo durante el camino, si es que aún quieres seguir viajando con nosotros.

Ryouga simplemente le lanzó una última mirada de desconfianza y asintió recibiendo el trapo que Yuta le alargaba, amarrándoselo en el brazo a modo de torniquete mientras seguían con su camino. El antiguo pescador de cabello castaño le explicó su historia a grandes rasgos, el cómo había conocido a Mana y las razones por las que ahora buscaban a un pequeño bribón que en realidad tenía 800 años de edad a pesar de no aparentar más de seis o siete. La chica, por su parte, iba sumida en un irritado silencio, avergonzada por haber lastimado al muchacho de la pañoleta y ofuscada por tener que caminar soportando esos dolores en el vientre.

Se detuvieron a beber agua en un arroyuelo al que misteriosamente, Ryouga se negó rotundamente a acercarse a pesar de que el joven de ojos grises intentó persuadirlo de que se lavara la herida del brazo. Después de eso, los dos varones dejaron sola a la chica para que se enjuagara y cambiara la toalla femenina, haciendo posteriormente varias paradas en cualquier cuerpo de agua con la misma finalidad.

Tardaron tres días en llegar a Tokio, con la promesa de encontrar muchos fenómenos de circo y más poderes sobrenaturales si lograban localizar el dojo Tendo, pues ahí habitaba un misterioso ser con la habilidad de atraer a todo tipo de rarezas, luchadores anormales y cuanta prometida desquiciada existiera en el mundo. Y si eso no era suficiente, las que ya se habían establecido en el distrito siguiendo su rastro, también solían aportar cuanta hierba mágica, polvo chapucero y objeto místico se cruzara en su camino, que no solían ser pocos. El nombre del sujeto era Ranma Saotome y según Ryouga, una vez en el distrito de Nerima, sería fácil de localizar, pues era una especie de celebridad local.

El dojo Tendo era una construcción al estilo oriental, con un tejado azul y un bonito jardín con estanque de carpas. El famoso Ranma era un muchacho de la misma edad y complexión de Ryouga, aparentemente normal, aceptablemente amable, de vivarachos ojos azul zafiro y el cabello atado en una larga trenza color azabache. Vestía ropas chinas y parecía estar preparado para entrar en combate en cualquier momento, lo cual demostró en el instante mismo en el que los forasteros entraron a la casa, evadiendo el impresionante ataque de su rival más antiguo y enfrascándose en una equilibrada pelea que se trasladó hacia el patio lateral.

Mientras tanto, como si esa fuera una escena de lo más cotidiana, una encantadora joven de largo cabello castaño, vestida con un delantal de ama de casa, los invitó a pasar a tomar una taza de té. Yuta y Mana se miraron confusos por unos momentos antes de encogerse de hombros y aceptar, después de todo, ellos eran las personas menos indicadas para juzgar las excentricidades de los demás. Estaban terminando de beber el líquido verdoso y humeante que la muchacha les había servido cuando entraron Ryouga y Ranma, sudorosos y manchados de tierra, pero aparentemente contentos.

- ¡Ranma-Kun!- lo llamó la chica de cabello castaño con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-, por favor llama a Akane-Chan, que el alcalde quiere hablar con ustedes.

El chico de la trenza se sonrojó durante la mitad de un segundo, para luego adoptar una expresión de malhumor, bufar con fastidiada resignación y subir las escaleras aporreando los pies en el suelo. Yuta y Mana permanecían expectantes, sin atreverse a recordarle su presencia a los habitantes de la casa, mientras un hombre canoso y asustado tomaba asiento en la mesa junto a ellos con un fugaz saludo protocolario. A los pocos minutos, Ranma bajó las escaleras en compañía de una adorable jovencita de ojos color chocolate y el cabello corto de un color índigo muy peculiar. Lo curioso era que parecían estar intentando no mirarse el uno al otro, haciendo aún más obvia la atracción que existía entre ellos.

- He venido a solicitar su ayuda, señor y señora Saotome- comenzó a hablar el alcalde, ante la sorpresa de los recién llegados al descubrir que conformaban un matrimonio a pesar de su corta edad-, porque me ha llegado un aviso acerca de un extraño monstruo en el vecindario.

- ¿Un monstruo?- inquirió interesada la chica de cabello azul.

- Solamente una vez lo han visto- asintió el hombre, extendiendo unas oscuras fotografías instantáneas sobre la mesa-, pero los vecinos aseguran escucharlo chillar durante las noches.

Yuta se inclinó hacia delante, clavando la vista fijamente en una de las imágenes en la que se podía distinguir un área de cuerpo escamoso y otra sección de una textura que parecía ser una masa enredada de larguísimos cabellos remojados en el agua. El funcionario asintió gesticulando que podía agarrar la foto para verla mejor, contándole que el vecino que se la proporcionó le había dicho que fue tomada en el canal de desagüe, donde el monstruo aparentemente intentaba huir hacia el océano, pero que los chillidos nocturnos les indicaban que no lo había logrado y continuaba en alguna parte del distrito.

- Bien, tal como lo prometí, ahí tienen su primera criatura paranormal- anunció Ryouga con una sonrisa.

Yuta y Mana solamente se miraron sin saber si alegrarse o comenzar a prepararse para la batalla y una serie de heridas mortales que –seguramente- iban a doler.

_**

* * *

Notas de la autora**_

_¡Hola! Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica o lo que sea, por favor déjenme un review (de preferencia firmado o con algún correo electrónico porque siempre los respondo personalmente), por lo menos para hacerme saber que están ahí. Ah, por cierto, el título "Ningyo no kokoro" es mi intento chafa de traducción al japonés de "El corazón de la Sirena"._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_LunaGitana_


	2. El Distrito de Nerima

**Capítulo 2** El Distrito De Nerima

_"La Casa Donde Duermen Las Sirenas"_

Los agudos chillidos eran tan turbadores que incluso al artista marcial más bravucón de Nerima se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. El alcalde les había dicho que no era seguro escucharlos cada noche, por lo que solamente había ido a explorar con Ryouga y el muchacho de cabello castaño que había llegado con él esa misma tarde. Reconoció la calle hacia la que fueron guiados por los gritos, como una que había recorrido en alguna ocasión, sin estar completamente seguro de qué había ido a hacer por esos rumbos. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar al sitio exacto del que provenían, el ruido culminó en un último aullido agudo de agonizante pavor.

Los dos practicantes de artes marciales se miraron consternados, inseguros de querer saber de qué forma tan violenta había sido torturada aquella criatura para gritar de esa forma o si acaso aún viviría. Yuta simplemente se limitó a reconocer con amargura los lamentos de un _alma perdida_ al momento de morir, lo cual solamente podía significar que cerca de ahí había alguna sirena. Ranma se quedó pensativo por un momento, para después dividir la zona en tres y comisionar una a cada uno, como quien dirige un equipo de búsqueda, trazando un radio a partir del punto en el que se habían quedado que les permitiera escuchar si los gritos reiniciaban. Dio la orden y cada uno salió en una dirección distinta.

- Sólo espero que el torpe de Ryouga no se pierda otra vez- bufó para sí mismo mientras se subía de un salto al tejado de la casa que estaba frente a él…

Akane se encontraba irritada, aún estaba disgustada con su marido por una de sus habituales peleas matutinas como para encima tener que soportar ser hecha a un lado de esa manera. Había intentado ir a explorar con los chicos, pero Ranma había encontrado en aquella invitada, la excusa perfecta para dejarla en casa. La miró de reojo para cerciorarse de que no la estuviera mirando y tras comprobar que estaba distraída viendo la televisión, dio un pequeño golpecito de frustración sobre la mesa. ¡Como odiaba ser menospreciada por ser mujer! Al bajar la mirada, descubrió una abolladura agrietada en la superficie de madera y se apresuró a cubrirla con la taza de té, sonrojándose un poco.

- Dime, Mana-Chan… -la llamó para tratar de desviar la mirada ébano del injustificado movimiento-, ¿qué clase de viaje es este que estás haciendo junto con Yuta-San?

- ¿Eh?- la pregunta la tomó ligeramente por sorpresa-, bueno, yo… solamente veo qué tanto puedo vivir sin hartarme de la vida.

Akane la observó extrañada y Mana simplemente se encogió de hombros sin comprender qué tenía de rara su situación. La peliazul estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando sintió un escalofrío conocido que comenzó en su nuca y le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Giró la cabeza lentamente para descubrir un aura negra azulada que se fue concentrando en un punto hasta formar la silueta corpórea de una mujer. En realidad era una chica, con el uniforme que se había utilizado en la preparatoria Furinkan muchos años antes de que ella asistiera. El largo cabello castaño y los oscuros irises sin pupilas le confirmaron su identidad.

- ¡Kogane-Chan!- exclamó la señora Saotome al ver al espectro. Mana aún estaba mareada por el escalofrío.

- Akane- replicó la aludida en un susurro fantasmagórico-, por favor tienes que ayudarme.

- ¡Por supuesto!- se puso de pie, lista para la acción-. ¡Lo que sea! Sólo tienes que pedirlo- sonrió cálidamente.

Kogane se limitó a asentir y sin decir nada más, flotó suavemente hacia la salida, pero a gran velocidad. Akane vaciló unos momentos, paseando su mirada avellana de su invitada a la fantasma y finalmente, antes de perder a la última de vista, salió corriendo y le hizo una señal a la chica de cabello azabache para que la siguiera. Mana resopló con fastidio, sintiendo una punzada particularmente aguda en el vientre al levantarse pero se mantuvo firme y trotó tras su anfitriona deseando internamente que Yuta y los demás volvieran pronto.

Al contrario de lo que era usual en Nerima, no se encontraron a nadie durante el camino, que parecía estar aún más oscuro y frío que como Akane solía recordarlo. Volteó a ver hacia atrás para comprobar que Mana la estuviera siguiendo y tras lanzarle una mirada de preocupación con la que intentaba disculparse por todo lo que estaba pasando, regresó la vista al frente con determinación. Kogane se había transformado en una luz azulada que avanzaba aún más rápido que su forma humana y necesitaba correr más rápido para no perderla de vista. Al verla detenerse, tuvo que frenar de golpe para no impactarse contra ella, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, la fachada frente a la que estaba le impuso silencio.

No la reconocía. No recordaba haber estado ahí antes, pero algo había en el ambiente que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Tenía un aura sombría, pero no parecía oscura y lúgubre sino más bien triste y decadente, como tímida, solitaria… Akane no alcanzaba a definir exactamente a qué le recordaba, volteó a ver a su amiga la fantasma y ésta volvió a asentir, con el rostro inexpresivo. Y fue en ese momento en el que la chica de ojos color chocolate reparó en la delgada cadena que salía del pecho de Kogane. Una cadena aún más traslúcida que el espíritu de la chica y que tenía el otro extremo en el interior de la casa.

Akane tragó saliva y después clavó la mirada firmemente en la pesada puerta de madera que había frente a ella…

Ranma se sentía inquieto por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Llevaba casi una hora recorriendo unas calles demasiado tranquilas para pertenecer al ruidoso distrito de Nerima. Claro que la mayor parte de los altercados que solían tomar parte en ese lugar eran causados precisamente por él y su 'tropa', como le gustaba llamarlos al resto de los habitantes. Así que al estar ellos en una aparente tregua, la calma no resultaba tan extraña después de todo. Aún así, no entendía por qué había algo que le revolvía el estómago con una angustia de origen desconocido. Una angustia que no tenía nada que ver con la urgente necesidad de ir a casa a disculparse con su esposa.

_"No, no tiene nada que ver con ella."_

Frunció el ceño con esa misma expresión de orgullo testarudo de la que todavía no se había podido deshacer del todo, pero aún así regresó al punto de partida con la intención de encontrarse con sus acompañantes y dar por concluida la búsqueda por esa noche. Aunque, desafortunadamente para él, cuando se encontró solo en espera de los otros dos muchachos ya se había convencido a sí mismo de que era un completo idiota por haberla hecho enojar así y ya sentía el conocido revoloteo en el estómago y las disculpas amontonándosele en la garganta, impaciente por regresar a decírselo todo inmediatamente…

Akane inhaló profundamente para volver a armarse de valor. Había decidido entrar después de varios minutos de llamar infructuosamente a la puerta y descubrir que ésta estaba abierta. Las bisagras chillaron tenebrosamente al cerrarla detrás de Mana y el eco se fue disolviendo lentamente hacia el interior de la casa. Las dos chicas observaron atentamente, pero no parecía haber movimiento alguno. Kogane avanzó de forma fluida como si estuviera sola, siguiendo la trayectoria de la cadena en su pecho hasta desaparecer hundiéndose en una pared. La señora Saotome avanzó detrás de ella, haciéndole una seña a la otra chica para que la siguiera y juntas se internaron en la casa…

Los muchachos se reunieron con Ranma unos veinte minutos después de que éste hubiera llegado al punto de inicio, en el que habían quedado cuando los gritos cesaron. Ninguno de ellos había encontrado nada entre las monótonas fachadas que tapizaban sus caminos. Finalmente, sintiéndose medio decepcionados y medio aliviados, decidieron volver al dojo Tendo. Pero antes de que comenzaran a caminar hacia allá, los agudos chillidos de la criatura se volvieron a escuchar. No eran los mismos dolorosos lamentos de agonía, sino una especie de aullido que parecía guardar un patrón constante y homogéneo, casi alcanzando una armonía.

No era que realmente tuviera una similitud muy grande con los alaridos anteriores, pero se podía detectar claramente que no eran humanos. Además de que Yuta reconoció los sonidos que había escuchado la primera vez que visitó la aldea de las sirenas, cuando conoció a Mana. Aunque no hubiera sabido decir a ciencia cierta si era un canto o un lenguaje que las _almas perdidas_ utilizaban para comunicarse. Fuera lo que fuese, los tres chicos se encaminaron hacia el lugar de donde parecían venir los alaridos, buscando la casa exacta en la que se encontraba la criatura que los estuviera emitiendo. Ranma sintió un escalofrío, sin estar exactamente seguro de por qué esos rumbos le seguían pareciendo extrañamente conocidos…

Akane deslizó la astillada puerta corrediza con un poco de esfuerzo, dejando al descubierto una habitación empolvada y un poco desordenada, que presentaba el mismo ambiente de abandono y olor a moho que el resto de la casa. Una rosa marchita se asomaba desde un tímido jarrón que parecía estar arrinconándose a sí mismo junto a una ventana cerrada y debajo de ella descansaba el cuerpo adormecido de una muchacha. Mana la miró impávida, reconociendo en sus facciones al espíritu que las había guiado hacia ese lugar, pero Akane tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para ahogar un gritito. Se arrodilló junto a ella mientras la chica de cabello azabache exploraba el cuarto con curiosidad.

- ¡Kogane-Chan!- susurró al verla abrir los ojos pesadamente-, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

- Car… eh…- balbuceó trabajosamente en un quejido de dolor-, si… eh…

- ¡Pero si estás viva!- gimió la peliazul, tomándola de la mano y sintiendo su tibieza-, ¿cómo… cómo…?- murmuró confundida…

Ranma resopló con frustración. Una vez más, habían perdido la pista cuando se sentía más seguro que nunca de haber encontrado el sitio exacto de donde provenían los bramidos. Maldijo el silencio que se los había tragado antes de tiempo pero a la vez estaba contento por la oportunidad de volver antes a casa. Y supo por la mirada de desánimo de los otros dos que tampoco estaban dispuestos a seguir buscando a ciegas, por lo menos en el caso de Ryouga, que parecía haberse aburrido del jueguito y comenzaba a sentir hambre. Así que de común acuerdo, decidieron emprender el camino de regreso al dojo Tendo antes de que otra cosa los volviera a desviar…

Mana se arrodilló junto a ellas, sosteniendo en las manos un trozo de vidrio que había encontrado tirado y ante el asombro de Akane, trazó un pequeño corte superficial en la mano que ésta última estaba sosteniendo. La chica de mirada avellana chilló contrariada y la empujó en un acto reflejo, atrayendo la mano herida contra sí. Pero Mana no se inmutó por su reacción natural y sin hacer caso a la mirada inquisidora de la joven esposa, deslizó un dedo sobre la herida de Kogane para limpiar la piel perfectamente cicatrizada, sin rastro alguno del corte. La peliazul se quedó pasmada de la impresión, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, escuchó la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas.

- ¡Gosúnkugi-Kun!- exclamó la chica al reconocer a su antiguo compañero de escuela, un muchacho tímido con una cierta afición por las cosas místicas y oscuras.

- Akane-San…- replicó él, con el asombro claramente pintado en los ojos y el resto de la cara inexpresivo-, no sabía que estabas de visita.

- Bueno, yo…- vaciló la aludida-, es que Kogane-Chan… yo…

- Entiendo- la interrumpió tranquilamente-, pero tendré que pedirte que te vayas, Kogane está un poco enferma y necesita descansar.

- Esto… sí- replicó poniéndose de pie-, tienes razón. Pero vendré a verla mañana si te parece bien, cuando sea un poco más temprano.

El chico flacucho y ojeroso asintió, sentándose junto a la moribunda y asentando la charola junto a él para darle de comer. Dándoles la espalda a Mana y Akane como si ni siquiera estuvieran ahí, por lo que las chicas se miraron desconcertadas y salieron de la casa. El camino de regreso al dojo Tendo fue silencioso y cuando llegaron, se cruzaron en la entrada con Kasumi y los muchachos, que aparentemente estaban dispuestos a salir a buscarlas. Akane reconoció la mirada de preocupación en la mirada zafiro de su esposo y eso fue suficiente para que le sonriera en señal de que había olvidado su pequeña disputa por completo. Él se sonrojó y fingió estar mirando en otra dirección.

- Bueno, entonces creo que Yuta-San y Mana-Chan se pueden quedar en la habitación de invitados- anunció Kasumi con su sonrisa despreocupada de siempre.

- Esto, nosotros… -empezó a hablar el de cabello castaño.

- Gracias- interrumpió su compañera de ojos color ébano, llevándose una mano al vientre con incomodidad, antes de que su compañero intentara rechazar la oferta por un exceso de cortesía.

- Bueno, en ese caso, yo me retiro- se despidió Ryouga, saliendo de la estancia.

- Ryouga-Kun…- lo llamó Akane tímidamente, siguiéndolo hasta el vestíbulo-, verás, Nabiki se acaba de mudar a un departamento en Yokohama, así que si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche en su habitación.

- No, gracias, Akane-San…- sonrió tristemente-, tengo que irme a un viaje de entrenamiento…

- ¿Tan pronto?- su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de desilusión-, pero si acabas de llegar… y creí que nos ayudarías con lo del monstruo y…

- Esas personas- la interrumpió seriamente sin hacer caso a lo que la chica estaba diciendo-, son extrañas- hizo una pausa-. Ten cuidado, Akane-San.

Asintió a modo de despedida y se dio la vuelta para que ella no pudiera ver el dolor en sus ojos aceitunados, para tragarse las palabras que había guardado durante todos los años de amarla en silencio, esas mismas palabras que ahora que estaba casada con otro, nunca podría decirle. Akane solamente bajó la mirada sin comprender por qué a raíz de su matrimonio, el tímido amigo incondicional parecía estarse alejando de ella, constantemente deprimido o angustiado por algo que trataba de ocultarle. Pero ya estaba resignada a no poder hacer nada por él y suspirando, entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

En el pasillo que daba al jardín, Yuta estaba sentado con Mana a su lado, observando distraídamente al estanque de las carpas. La joven de cabello castaño les había servido de comer y después de indicarles dónde estaba el cuarto de huéspedes, se había ido a dormir al igual que el matrimonio Saotome. Aparentemente tenían algún asunto urgente que discutir y estaban ansiosos por quedarse a solas, así que prácticamente se habían escabullido a sus aposentos al terminar la cena. Entonces los viajeros inmortales se habían quedado solos en ese pasillo abierto con piso de madera.

- Esos chicos ocultan algo- murmuró el joven de cabello castaño para sí mismo-, primero la demoledora humana y después saltando de techo en techo como si…

- ¿Es algo extraño?- lo interrumpió su compañera y se le quedó viendo con la misma inexpresividad que adoptaba cada vez que no comprendía algo.

Yuta la miró un momento y sonrió tiernamente, sin darse cuenta de su propio gesto paternal, y sin preocuparse por ponerse en evidencia frente a ella. A ella, la chica a la que ni siquiera podía fastidiar porque no sabía el significado de la palabra 'enamorada'. La chica que no conocía el mundo más que a través de la boca del muchacho, explorándolo tan sólo por donde la guiaba la mano masculina. Y era únicamente en momentos como este cuando recordaba lo vulnerable que podía llegar a ser, lo mucho que dependía de él para discernir lo normal de lo inusual, lo que era estrafalario en la conducta humana.

- ¿No te da miedo?- preguntó tras una larga pausa, ella lo miró sin entender-, el mundo.

- …- Mana clavó sus ojos negros en el estanque abrigado por la oscuridad-, no estoy asustada- replicó sinceramente.

- Hay tantas cosas que desconoces…

- Pero sé que siempre que me encuentre con alguna de ellas- volvió a verlo a él-, lo único que tengo que hacer es preguntarte.

- ¿Y cuando yo no esté contigo?

- Entonces esperaré a que vuelvas a casa- volvió la cabeza hacia el jardín, sentada en el borde de las tablas y balanceando los pies rozando el césped-, y después te preguntaré.

El muchacho abrió la boca para replicar pero recordó el resultado de una conversación similar que había tenido con ella y desistió. Movió la cabeza negativamente esbozando una sonrisa inconsciente al reparar en la actitud cortante de la muchacha. Tenía los ojos negros clavados en ninguna parte, clavada en su necedad de no aceptar la existencia de una alternativa en la que no pudieran estar juntos. Y entonces comprendió que ella no aceptaría ninguna realidad que no cumpliera con ese término. Se puso de pie suavemente y le indicó con un gesto que era hora de irse a dormir.

Kasumi les había tendido dos futones en la habitación de huéspedes, lo suficientemente separados para que cada quien tuviera su propio espacio y lo suficientemente cercanos para que los convirtieran en uno si así les placía. Yuta sonrió ante la sutil discreción de la amable jovencita, pero Mana simplemente se tumbó en una de las colchonetas sin notar nada extraordinario. Aprovechando el silencio para recordar todo lo que había visto esa tarde en la extraña casa a la que la había llevado la amiga de la señora Saotome.

- Carne de sirena- murmuró Mana tumbada boca arriba con las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago-, quería decir 'carne de sirena'.

- ¿Eh?- Yuta se rodó sobre su futón para quedar frente a ella-, ¿de qué estás hablando?

- Yuta, ¿la carne de sirena puede volver transparentes a las personas?

- No, no creo- rió el chico por la ocurrencia-, a menos que te refieras a que los mata. Sólo los fantasmas son transparentes.

- ¿Fantasmas?- se incorporó un poco sobre el lecho con una expresión de contrariedad-, ¿qué es un fantasma?

**_Notas de la autora_**

_Capítulo para MillanWarthWarrior, el único lector que se ha reportado. ¡¿No les da vergüenza? Sí, les hablo a ustedes, sé que están ahí (o al menos eso quiero creer), pasen a saludar como debe ser, no sean groseros, jajaa._

_Un abrazo,_

_LunaGitana  
_


	3. El Guardián de las Sirenas

**Capítulo 3** El Guardián De Las Sirenas

_"Desfacedor De Entuertos, Matador De Dragones Gigantes y Conquistador De Damas"_

Akane bufó con fastidio abriéndose paso entre la gente que obstruía la calle sobre la que estaba el dojo Tendo. Cargaba una bolsa de víveres en un brazo y el otro lo tenía enroscado alrededor del de su marido para evitar perderlo entre la multitud. Sentía las mejillas arderle por el calor del sonrojo ante la cercanía de su musculoso cuerpo y eso la irritaba aún más. Odiaba profundamente mostrarse tan íntima con él en público, pero lo que más odiaba era la estúpida facilidad con la que los habitantes de Nerima se asombraban con cada charlatán que posaba los pies en el distrito.

- ¡Escamas de sirena!- exclamó el vendedor, desde el centro del gentío-, ¡Sales de escamas de sirena! Solamente diluirlas en el agua del **furoba** después del baño y curan cualquier dolencia, enfermedad o maldición.

No necesitó decir nada más.

La chica de cabello azul sintió los músculos de su esposo tensarse al detenerse de golpe y enseguida rodó los ojos al cielo como acto reflejo. Al alzar la vista se encontró con la larga trenza que colgaba de la nuca de Ranma, mientras él estiraba el cuello girándolo casi 180 grados para prestar atención a la demostración del vendedor ambulante. Akane tironeó del brazo masculino para intentar arrastrarlo de regreso a la casa, pero el muchacho permanecía sembrado en su lugar sin poder siquiera sentir sus esfuerzos. Ella bufó de nuevo.

Odiaba que el muchacho fuera mucho más fuerte que ella.

- _"Demasiado más fuerte"_- pensó enfadada mientras jalaba de nuevo sin ningún resultado-. Vamos, Ranma, nos están esperando.

Pero él no parecía escucharla, su mirada zafiro estaba clavada en la explicación de las propiedades 'milagrosas' de la nueva chapucería que el comerciante de moda en turno balanceaba frente a los anonadados compradores potenciales. La muchacha de ojos color chocolate buscó apoyo en los otros dos acompañantes pero se sorprendió al encontrarlos igual de interesados que su cónyuge en el extravagante producto. Dejó caer los hombros sintiéndose decepcionada, realmente había pensado que esos dos viajeros eran más inteligentes que eso.

- ¡Un momento!- un potente alarido cercenó la multitud a la mitad, al separarse los mirones para dejarlo pasar-, ¡No permitiré este atropello!

- ¿Pero qué demonios…?- gruñó Ranma saliendo de su trance.

- ¿Qué clase de broma enfermiza es ésta?- vociferó el individuo en cuestión, acercándose al vendedor a través del pasillo que las personas habían formado-, no es suficiente que hayas querido vender carne de sirena, ¡ahora ofreces también las escamas!

- ¿Carne…?- murmuró Akane para sí misma, aferrándose inconscientemente al brazo de su esposo-, ¿pero qué…?

- ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué les hacen esto?- aulló el muchacho dramáticamente-, las sirenas son criaturas dulces y gentiles, ¡no un maldito ingrediente para hacer sushi!

- Gentiles, claro- masculló Yuta rodando los ojos.

- Vamos, Joshua- suspiró el vendedor cansadamente, como quien lidia con un chiquillo terco-, ya te dije que dejes de espantarme la clientela.

- ¡¿Clientela? ¡¿CLIENTELA?- berreó con los ojos inyectados de sangre-, ¡¿estamos discutiendo sobre la masacre de mujeres inocentes y a ti solamente te interesa tu clientela? ¡Yo te voy a enseñar lo que le sucede a los que se meten con las sirenas!

Y diciendo eso último sacó un arpón incrustado en una ballesta, que parecía haber materializado a partir de la nada, y lo apuntó hacia el comerciante lanzando un bramido de batalla. El pesado gancho de hierro dibujó un arco en el cielo, arrancando chillidos de terror a su paso y rozando la cabeza del vendedor para luego caer unos cuantos centímetros detrás de él. Las miradas estaban clavadas en el chico que aún tenía la pierna hacia arriba, sosteniendo el peso del arco en la posición en la que había quedado después de la patada con la que desvió el disparo.

Algunas mujeres del grupo dejaron escapar las exclamaciones que se les habían atorado en la garganta cuando el comerciante volvió en sí y echó a correr abrazando su maletín. Ranma hizo el ademán de seguirlo pero el clic de un segundo arpón encajando en la ballesta lo hizo cambiar inmediatamente de opinión. Akane recibió las bolsas del mandado que el chico había estado cargando y se resignó a verse envuelta una vez más en otro de los alocados incidentes que solían tener lugar cada cierto corto periodo de tiempo en su vida.

Yuta, por su parte, se escurrió entre la gente para perseguir al comerciante y dejando las bolsas de la compra en manos de su compañera, corrió tras él. No tardó en darle alcance, pues pese a su edad, el cuerpo joven y atlético funcionaba tan bien como cuando tenía veinte años. El hombre, temeroso y regordete, se revolvió para tratar de zafarse del agarre del muchacho, pensando que se trataba de algún aliado del fanático con el arpón, pero se tranquilizó al reparar en los tranquilos ojos grises del antiguo pescador. Asentó en el piso el maletín que llevaba y jadeando, apoyó las manos en la rodilla para recuperar el aliento.

- No voy a hacerle daño- habló Yuta muy despacio-, solamente quiero hacerle unas preguntas.

El vendedor asintió aún respirando pesadamente.

- Esa supuesta… carne de sirena- vaciló un momento-, no es real, ¿cierto?

- ¡Por supuesto que es real! ¡Auténtica carne de primera calidad!- replicó con nerviosismo, las sienes chorreando de sudor-, ¡importada directamente del mismísimo Triángulo de las Bermudas!

- …- el muchacho le lanzó una mirada incrédula que lo puso aún más nervioso-, ¿se la ha vendido a alguien?

El hombre tragó saliva pesadamente, inseguro acerca de lo que debía responder e incómodo por los penetrantes ojos color ónix que estaban clavándosele. Yuta percibió que el vendedor se sentía demasiado intimidado como para ser honesto y soltó un leve suspiro, suavizando sus gestos.

- Por favor, es importante- insistió suavemente-. La carne de sirena es algo muy peligroso y no debe tratarse a la ligera.

El regordete comerciante asintió clavando la mirada en el suelo, sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de confesar. Resopló con un triste remordimiento y recogió el maletín del suelo, comenzando a caminar lentamente para indicarle a su interlocutor que estaba dispuesto a contarle una historia demasiado larga como para permanecer de pie en ese lugar…

Akane buscó entre la gente a la perpleja Mana mientras el artista marcial de la trenza continuaba peleando contra el loco del arpón. La tomó de la mano pensando que podría estar asustada al no estar familiarizada con las excentricidades del distrito pero se encontró con esa misma cara inexpresiva y pálida que le había visto desde que la conoció. Finalmente, Joshua se quedó sin municiones y fue inmovilizado por una llave del muchacho Saotome, quien estaba un poco irritado por haber perdido de vista al vendedor y sus escamas milagrosas.

- Bien, superhombre vengador- soltó con sarcasmo, aplastando al chico contra el asfalto-, dime ahora qué es lo que sabes acerca de ésas escamas.

- ¡Sólo sé que las sirenas no se merecen esta carnicería!- protestó zarandeándose para tratar de zafarse-, ¡y si a nadie más le importan, yo las defenderé hasta con mi vida si es necesario!

- Oh, claro- se burló-, deben sentirse muy seguras teniendo un héroe como tú que las proteja.

- Ranma, déjalo ya- interrumpió su mujer, arrastrando a Mana tras ella-. Vamos a casa, seguro es un fraude… como todas las veces- agregó lo último en un susurro para sí misma.

El muchacho se mantuvo firme, pero no dijo nada, con el ceño fruncido como un niño pequeño al que le han dicho que deje un juguete que no le piensan comprar. Akane le lanzó una mirada severa y él liberó al chico poniendo las manos en alto para indicarle que había entendido. Joshua se puso de pie lo más dignamente que pudo y fingió sacudirse la ropa mientras les daba la espalda para evitar tener que mirarlos. Ranma le quitó las bolsas de víveres a su esposa un poco bruscamente y emprendió el camino de regreso caminando a grandes zancadas para que ella no pudiera seguirle el paso.

Mana se quedó examinando al chico del arpón mientras el joven matrimonio se alejaba, hundido en su pleito de adolescentes. Joshua sintió su mirada y por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los vacíos pozos de ébano de la chica, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda pero no pudo entender lo que significaba. Ella lo barrió con la mirada una vez más y con un imperceptible toque de desdén en el inexpresivo rostro, se dio la media vuelta para alcanzar a sus anfitriones, dejando al desconcertado defensor de sirenas de pie en medio de la multitud que comenzaba a dispersarse en ausencia de un espectáculo que observar.

Llegaron al dojo en silencio, sin que los esposos notaran la ausencia de Yuta al estar demasiado sumidos en su pequeño drama conyugal. La chica de cabello castaño que los había recibido la primera vez, se encargó de preparar la comida para todos y para cuando el antiguo pescador llegó a la casa, los habitantes del dojo se estaban sentando a la mesa para comenzar a comer. El chico inmortal estuvo aún más callado que Ranma y Akane, y se apresuró a recoger su plato usado para ayudar en la limpieza como una forma de agradecer la hospitalidad del matrimonio Saotome.

La joven señora de cabello azul se despidió avisando que iría a visitar a su amiga Kogane y se retiró cargando una canasta con galletas mientras su marido gruñía un monosílabo a modo de respuesta, fingiendo estar viendo la televisión. Aunque Yuta supo por la forma en que sus músculos estaban tensos y el disimulado movimiento de las pupilas que estaba más pendiente de su mujer de lo que quería aparentar. El muchacho de cabello castaño pensó en llevarse a Mana para platicar con ella en privado pero decidió que ya que Ranma estaba involucrado en el caso, también le concernía lo que tenía que decir.

- Seguí al vendedor de las supuestas escamas de sirena- el joven de mirada zafiro se tensó aún más, aguzando el oído aunque continuó intentando aparentar desinterés-, y dijo que todo es una farsa.

- ¿Todo lo inventó?- inquirió Mana sin inmutarse.

- No, no lo inventó- tragó saliva, captando los ojos azules enfocarse en él-. Hubo un tiempo en el que vendió carne de sirena auténtica.

- ¿La comió alguien?- la chica mostró un poco más de interés.

- El cadáver fue quemado- asintió el antiguo pescador-, pero lo que más me interesaba saber es de dónde sacó la carne.

- Ese pequeño monstruo…- murmuró ella inconscientemente, con cierto rencor.

- No, no fue él- la interrumpió Yuta-. Parece que un loco en este distrito estuvo haciendo experimentos con la carne de sirena…

- ¡Un momento!- interrumpió Ranma abrumado-. ¿Sirenas? ¿Cadáver? ¿Monstruo? ¿De qué están hablando?

Los invitados inmortales intercambiaron miradas de confusión y duda mientras que Ranma fruncía los labios en un puchero infantil, rezongando silenciosamente por haber sido ignorado en la plática de ese modo. Finalmente, el antiguo pescador de cabello castaño soltó un resoplido de resignación y decidió responder suavemente.

- La leyenda dice- se preparó para la incredulidad del muchacho-, que si comes carne de sirena, tendrás vida y juventud eternas.

- Pero ustedes hablaron de un tipo muerto- arqueó una ceja suspicazmente.

- Bueno, es una leyenda- se excusó un poco contrariado-. En la realidad, la carne de sirena es extremadamente tóxica para el cuerpo y solamente unos cuantos pueden comerla sin morir envenenados o convertirse en…

Se quedó en silencio un momento, escogiendo las palabras que podrían apegarse a la descripción de un alma perdida. Ante la ausencia de éstas, dio un respingo y esculcó los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta que encontró lo que le faltaba para completar su relato. Sacó la fotografía con la que se había quedado, de la serie que les había llevado el alcalde cuando fue a solicitar su ayuda para la exterminación de un supuesto monstruo. Ranma comprendió y asintió seriamente sin lograr a entender por completo la magnitud del problema al que se estaban enfrentando…

Akane tocó la puerta por cuarta vez sin recibir respuesta alguna. Llevaba más de quince minutos esperando frente a la casa en la que se quedaba su amiga la fantasma, ahora dentro de un cuerpo aparentemente vivo. Tanto Kogane como Gosúnkugi habían sido sus amigos durante la preparatoria y sabía de un romance que tuvieron en algún verano perdido, pero que resultó ser imposible porque pertenecían a mundos diferentes. Por lo tanto, no le era tan extraño que al encontrarse la pequeña espectro dentro de un cuerpo humano, el primer lugar al que se le hubiera ocurrido ir fuera a la casa de su amado.

Cansada de esperar, golpeó el portón de madera con un poco más de fuerza, hasta que éste cedió ante uno de los impactos y se abrió frente a ella. La peliazul llamó al dueño de la casa pero una vez más no obtuvo respuesta y decidió entrar como la primera vez. Adentro había el mismo ambiente lúgubre del día anterior y ese mal presentimiento de origen desconocido que la acechaba por detrás. Apretó la canasta de galletas contra su cuerpo buscando seguridad y siguió llamando a sus amigos con voz temblorosa mientras avanzaba por la descolorida estancia.

Llegó hasta el cuarto en el que recordaba haber visto el cuerpo agonizante en el que su amiga la fantasma parecía estar atrapada. Encontró todo como estaba, incluso la chica seguía recostada en el futón casi en la misma posición. Respiraba pesadamente y parecía tomarse un intervalo de inactividad entre cada inhalación y exhalación. Pero pese a la dificultad que le implicaba cada bocanada de aire, no emitía quejido alguno y su semblante expresaba más cansancio que sufrimiento. A través de los párpados cerrados se lograba apreciar el paseo irregular de sus pupilas, indicando que estaba soñando.

Akane le pasó una mano por el cabello y le pareció que la respiración se le debilitaba un poco más. Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente la pálida frente y le pareció que estaba demasiado fría para tratarse de un ser vivo. Pero al no estar segura de si debía despertarla o no, se quedó sentada a su lado observándola dormir. Parecía irse desvaneciendo pacíficamente, como una llama a la que se le va acabando el combustible muy paulatinamente. Apagándose con una lentitud que el cambio era apenas perceptible si se ponía suficiente atención a los detalles.

Un ruido lejano la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Frunció el ceño, extrañada, ya que no había visto a su flacucho y ojeroso compañero por ninguna parte. Pero el sonidillo volvió a repetirse, como el eco sordo que ha logrado traspasar todas las paredes de cartón que detuvieron sus demás componentes. El movimiento en falso que logró escapársele por descuido a algún sigiloso merodeador que paseaba invisible entre las sombras. Pero no comprendía por qué Gosúnkugi habría de ocultarse sin siquiera asomarse para saludarla. Aunque no descartó por completo la posibilidad por tratarse de la única que tenía a su alcance y se levantó dispuesta a descubrirlo por ella misma.

Entrecerró los ojos para acostumbrar la vista a la penumbra que envolvía el cuarto, tras comprobar que el único foco de esa habitación estaba fundido. Avanzó a tientas hasta lograr distinguir algunas formas entre la oscuridad, guiándose por los pequeños ruiditos que parecían rebotar en una habitación lejana. Tropezó un par de veces con algunos objetos que estaban tirados en el suelo, mordiéndose los labios para no soltar una maldición que delatara su presencia más de lo que el estruendo lo había hecho. No obstante, el continuo golpeteo suave e ininterrumpido le indicaba que lo que fuera que lo estuviera causando no había advertido nada.

Deslizó la puerta lo más suavemente que pudo, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le aceleraba cuando los golpeteos sordos se transformaron en un tamborileo salpicado de unos suaves chapoteos y un goteo homogéneo. Se quedó inmóvil tratando de asimilar el penetrante hedor que envolvía la habitación mientras sus pupilas se dilataban aún más en un intento por adaptarse a las acentuadas tinieblas. Apenas comenzaba a distinguir algunas siluetas opacas frente a ella cuando sintió una mano huesuda ceñirse con fuerza alrededor de su hombro. Ahogó un gritito y se giró de golpe.

Pero la voz escapó hábilmente de sus labios cuando el rostro de Hikaru Gosúnkugi se reflejó en sus pupilas color chocolate…

Ranma sintió un escalofrío conocido recorrerle la espalda y apresuró el paso consultando de nuevo el papel arrugado en el que el farsante vendedor de escamas de sirena le había garabateado la dirección a Yuta. El domicilio en el que había obtenido por accidente su única muestra auténtica de carne de sirena, el mismo del que provenían los agudos chillidos de las noches más aterradoras de Nerima. Y el mismo que provocaba una especie de corto circuito en el cerebro del artista marcial, despertando el presentimiento de que ya había estado ahí antes.

Alzó la mirada zafiro, y no necesitó un segundo vistazo para saber que debía derribar la puerta de una patada.

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Tercer capítulo, en espera de que haya alguien ahí que lo esté leyendo._

_Furoba. Según yo, es el nombre de las tinas de madera en las que los japoneses se remojan después de bañarse, pero en algún lugar leí que el nombre correcto era furo. Así que si alguien me quiere corregir, les dejo de tarea que lo busquen en la wikipedia._

_Saludos,_

_LunaGitana_


	4. Almas Perdidas

**Capítulo 4** Almas Perdidas

_"De Cómo Se Crean Y Otros Cuentos"_

El inconfundible olor a abandono encubría perfectamente la delgada estela de sal y un viscoso hedor a pescado que ondeaba en las habitaciones. Una delicada fragancia de grasa mariscosa que solamente los pescadores más experimentados podrían percibir, especialmente pescadores con más de quinientos años de experiencia y que habían protagonizado más de un par de encuentros casuales con las místicas criaturas que lo emitían.

Aunque tampoco resultó suficiente para engañar las fosas nasales de la quinceañera criada por sirenas.

- ¿Gosúnkugi?- el chico de la trenza arqueó una ceja reconociendo la estancia en la que estaban-, ¿es la casa del **_flaco fetiches_**?

Yuta y Mana solamente se miraron. Aparentemente el único que no había notado el olor a sirena era el representante marcial del dojo Tendo.

Ranma, por su parte, avanzó lentamente hacia el interior de la casa, ignorando el desconcierto de sus acompañantes y felicitándose internamente por su brillante conjetura. Aunque eso no significaba que hubiera dejado de estar alerta en ningún momento, con los músculos tensos y la mandíbula apretada. Dudó un instante entre derribar cuanta pared acartonada se le cruzase en el camino y llamar civilizadamente en espera de una respuesta. Y es que el hecho de que su esposa hubiera partido precisamente hacia ese mismo lugar unas horas antes lo ponía aún más nervioso.

Reconocía esa sensación.

Era exactamente la misma que lo había inundado todas aquellas veces en las que su joven esposa -en ese entonces, prometida- había estado en alguna clase de peligro. Y ese tipo de situaciones solían ser tan comunes en sus vidas que había adquirido la habilidad de percibirlas incluso encontrándose cada uno en un extremo de la ciudad de Tokio. Pero tratándose de Gosúnkugi no podía sentirse más intranquilo. No es que fuera un mal tipo, no. Ni tampoco que le guardara algún tipo de resentimiento por haber pertenecido a la horda de admiradores empedernidos de Akane en la preparatoria.

El problema era el gusto del flaco fetiches por el oscurantismo y los fenómenos "paranormales" y su increíble capacidad de atraer fuerzas que no era capaz de controlar. Era débil. No tanto física como espiritualmente… y eso ya era mucho, considerando su enclenque constitución. No dudaba de sus buenos sentimientos, pero sí de su irresponsabilidad al involucrar accidentalmente a otras personas en sus locos intentos por alcanzar sus propias metas. Aunque en realidad no le importaría tanto si no tuvieran que ser siempre él y Akane los principales afectados.

Y entonces lo escucharon. Un agudo y penetrante chillido que atravesó la habitación prácticamente cercenándola por la mitad y fluyendo en línea recta hacia el infinito.

Yuta no podía estar ahora más seguro, pero al parecer Ranma se le había adelantado, ubicando el origen del alarido y abalanzándose hacia la pared, derribándola de una patada. Se encontraron con una habitación polvorienta y oscura, en medio de la cual estaba acostada la chica que Mana reconoció como la amiga de su anfitriona de cabellos azules. Hizo el ademán de acercarse a ella, pero el muchacho de la trenza pasó de largo ignorando a ambas, siguiendo la delgada estela de sonido moribundo que había quedado, como un sabueso siguiendo la pista de una presa que percibe demasiado cerca.

Pegando el oído al piso, se deslizó desesperadamente, palpando con las manos la rasposa textura del tatami carcomido. Yuta aún estaba debatiéndose entre a dónde dirigir su atención cuando los frenéticos dedos del artista marcial detectaron un imperceptible borde que delataba una trampilla oculta en el piso. La levantó con un pesado chirrido a pesar de que parecía haber sido usada recientemente y no dudó en perderse por las escaleras hacia la oscuridad. La trenza color azabache ya se había deslizado de su vista cuando los dos viajeros inmortales decidieron seguir a su anfitrión.

El olor a sal era tan fuerte que le provocaba un ligero ardor en las fosas nasales pero eso no era nada comparado con la penetrante sensación de peligro que emanaba desde todas direcciones. Escuchaba un ligero gimoteo de dolor y la respiración acelerada de un ser viviente que lucha por las últimas bocanadas de aire. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, podía sentirla, la presencia de su esposa, cerca, muy cerca, envuelta en esa atmósfera amenazante y tétrica, y la ausencia de sus aterrados alaridos desgarrando la humedad mariscosa hacía que se acentuara su preocupación.

- ¿Pero qué dem…?- su pregunta fue cortada inmediatamente por un movimiento brusco del montículo palpitante que se erguía frente a él.

Una vez de pie, la criatura era un poco más alta que él y entre la oscuridad alcanzaba a distinguir los ojos redondos de una especie de pescado, entrecubiertas por una cabellera negra y lacia. Esquivó su embestida en el último segundo, por lo que una parte del cuerpo ensangrentado alcanzó a embarrar su camisa. Pasó una mano por su costado y logró distinguir una especie de pelo escamoso en la viscosa mezcla que cubría al monstruo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer alguna otra conjetura, fue interrumpido por un segundo ataque.

Saltó por encima del extraño animal, apoyando las palmas sobre su cabeza y sus manos volvieron a llenarse de ese peculiar pelaje. Por un momento se distrajo tratando de identificar qué tipo de criatura podría tener esa textura y eso fue suficiente para que el animal pudiera alcanzarle el brazo con otro ataque. Ranma retrocedió soltando una grosería por lo bajo y sosteniéndose la herida sangrante debajo del hombro. Sintió cuatro tajos profundos. Resopló y se lanzó al contraataque. Por lo menos ahora sabía que también tenía garras.

Intentó golpearlo directamente pero sus nudillos resbalaron entre la mezcla pegajosa y las escamas que la cubrían. La criatura dejó escapar otro horrendo alarido que le erizó los cabellos de la nuca. Cayó al suelo, rebotando con agilidad felina y lanzándose en una patada circular hacia la cabeza, guiado en la semioscuridad por el brillo de esas pupilas de pescado. Esta vez sintió algún tipo de estructura ósea tronar bajo su talón, reforzada por el agudo chillido de dolor del monstruo. Y antes de que pudiera regocijarse por haber conectado el primer golpe, los colmillos del animal le apresaron la pierna con una agilidad nacida del dolor descomunal.

- ¡Saotome!- escuchó una voz masculina llamarlo, opacada por los colmillos abriéndose paso entre la carne hacia su tibia- ¡Tienes que cortarle la cabeza!

Ranma titubeó un momento, tanto por el dolor caliente que se extendía por toda la pantorrilla como por el hecho de que este viajero supiera tanto acerca de la criatura que ni él mismo alcanzaba a ver bien a través de la penumbra. Colgando de cabeza como estaba, bajó las manos al piso para apoyarse y patear al monstruo en la quijada con su pierna libre. Sintió que las mandíbulas apretaban destrozándole el hueso por unos instantes, antes de dejarlo ir renuentemente. Giró su cuerpo 180° pero apenas pudo apoyar la pierna lesionada al intentar ponerse de pie. La criatura se revolvió, desorientada por el golpe y el dolor.

- Es un _alma perdida_- explicó Yuta, y el muchacho de la trenza recordó la fotografía, comprendiendo todo.

Mana retrocedió algunos pasos, buscando algún objeto filoso a su alrededor, que pudiera servirles para acabar con el monstruo. Estaba distraída esperando a que la vista se le aclarara un poco en un área particularmente oscura cuando su talón chocó con otro bulto tieso tirado en el suelo. Se trataba de una versión en miniatura del _alma perdida_ y cubierta de un pelo escamoso, remojada en un charco de sangre brillante y espesa, respirando tan suavemente que parecía estar muerta. Y fue en ese momento cuando Ranma se dio cuenta de que la sangre que cubría a su oponente no era la suya, sino la de ese pequeño desafortunado que yacía a los pies de la muchacha.

Yuta se maldijo internamente por no haber previsto la situación y llevado algo con qué defenderse mientras Mana se arrodillaba junto a la pequeña criaturilla, tocando con los dedos el hueco profundo de su cuello, del que se le había sido arrancada una porción considerable de carne. Ranma por su parte, no podía moverse con la misma facilidad y se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques vacilantes de la aturdida _alma perdida_. Pero el antiguo pescador sabía que, sin importar lo afectado que pareciera ese monstruo, no tardaría en recuperarse de sus heridas como cualquier ser inmortal, antes de que el artista marcial pudiera liquidarlo definitivamente.

Y no hicieron falta más que unos cuantos minutos para que no tuviera más remedio que utilizar su propio cuerpo para proteger al muchacho de mirada zafiro. Ranma lo miró sobresaltado, jadeando y sin poder articular palabra mientras Yuta intentaba inmovilizar al animal rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, a sabiendas de que, por muy imperecedero que fuera, no poseía la fuerza suficiente para arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias manos. En ese momento, Mana, que había desaparecido por la puerta sin que nadie lo notara, regresaba corriendo de la residencia Gosúnkugi con un cuchillo que había tomado de la cocina, apuntándolo directamente al rostro de pescado.

Un cuerpo oscuro la interceptó a medio camino, abalanzándose sobre ella y aporreándola estruendosamente contra una pared. La chica de cabello azabache soltó un quejido al sentir el impacto tanto del muro como del cuerpo huesudo que se hundió contra ella. E inmediatamente reconoció esa fría sensación que se extendía desde su estómago hacia el resto de su cuerpo, a la vez que un líquido caliente se desbordaba por la herida abierta en su abdomen. Alcanzó a establecer contacto con los ojos desquiciados de su atacante, antes de exhalar un último soplo de vida cuando éste desclavó el cuchillo de su carne dejando la sangre brotar a borbotones.

Ranma se quedó petrificado, con la espalda recargada contra la húmeda pared, al reconocer a su antiguo compañero de escuela. Incrédulo ante la frívola facilidad con la que el antes tímido y debilucho muchacho había asesinado a una jovencita de quince años. Se irguió con una actitud orgullosa, casi altanera que el joven Saotome no le había visto nunca antes y pudo apreciarlo mejor. Seguía siendo demasiado delgado, con el rostro pálido y ojeroso pero por alguna razón su mirada reflejaba una furia que sobrepasaba las limitaciones de su cuerpo frágil y al mismo tiempo parecía estar acercándose peligrosamente al territorio de la demencia.

Gosúnkugi no reparó en el muchacho de la trenza, sino que se abalanzó directamente sobre Yuta, tratando de cortarle las muñecas de un tajo. El pescador de cabello castaño reaccionó ante el dolor, aunque tenía un umbral mucho más elevado que el de un hombre normal, tampoco había llegado a ser completamente inmune. El desgarbado soltó un alarido ronco que no tenía nada que ver con la insegura voz que Ranma recordaba, lanzándose en un endemoniado ataque, apuñalando cada centímetro del cuerpo que tenía frente a él, sin saber que se trataba de un ser que había comido carne de sirena.

Esta vez, el maestro del Dojo Tendo no se quedó estático, sino que de alguna forma bloqueó el dolor de su pierna y rodó sobre su espalda hacia donde estaba dando lugar la masacre. Con el rostro deformado por el frenesí y salpicado por las gotas de sangre aún tibia, el flaco fetiches tuvo que ceder ante la llave que le aplicó su antiguo compañero, inmovilizándolo contra el piso, con la rodilla presionándole la espalda. Ranma utilizó su mano libre para comprobar que el pulso de Yuta continuaba latiendo a un ritmo muy débil y el movimiento de su pecho al respirar lo tranquilizó un poco.

No obstante, el monstruo que habían dejado abandonado al dirigir toda su atención al recién llegado, había recobrado el aliento y comenzaba a recuperarse de sus heridas. Yuta alcanzó a percibir el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, pero dada su situación, lo máximo que pudo hacer fue emitir un gemido ahogado para alertar al joven de la trenza. Una señal que el atolondrado muchacho no alcanzó a comprender, pero que no necesitó gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos para percibir el peligro latente. Giró sobre su propio eje intentando mantener quieto a Gosúnkugi, pero se olvidó que la pierna con la que intentaba patear estaba destrozada.

El impacto llegó de igual manera, aunque no con los resultados que el artista marcial esperaba.

El inesperado dolor lo hizo aflojar la llave lo suficiente como para que Gosúnkugi se soltara derribándolo con el movimiento. El ojeroso muchacho aprovechó el momento de vulnerabilidad para blandir el cuchillo que tenía en la mano, buscando ávidamente la carne de su opresor, pero éste alcanzó a esquivarlo en el último momento, llevándose tan solo una rasgadura superficial al rodar sobre su espalda para ponerse fuera de su alcance. Gosúnkugi no se desanimó por esto, sino que retomó la batalla con una ferocidad renovada, como si no recordara su inferioridad física con respecto a su rival y las veces que éste lo había derrotado sin mayor dificultad en el pasado.

Se arrastró hacia él con ademanes animales, sosteniendo el filo metálico entre sus dientes con tan poco cuidado que se hizo un corte en la lengua. Se detuvo contrariado, haciendo la cabeza a un lado para escupir y se volvió a acomodar el cuchillo en la boca, esta vez con el filo hacia fuera. Mientras tanto, el _alma perdida_ se revolvía en su sitio, parecía confundida y giraba su grotesca cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de la presa que había dejado abandonada. Ranma frunció el ceño, de alguna forma, su conducta le parecía mucho menos amenazadora que la del flaco fetiches, casi como si estuviera en una especie de sangriento y retorcido juego infantil.

Yuta podía sentir como las heridas comenzaban a cicatrizar en el exterior, cerrándose la piel aunque todavía podía percibir las hemorragias internas secándose lentamente. Con cada bocanada de aire, le parecía que el dolor aminoraba casi imperceptiblemente y la respiración le parecía menos dificultosa. La criatura escamosa aún estaba cerca de él, podía sentirla olisquear con recelo sus alrededores, recordándole aquella _alma perdida_ que Mana había encontrado en la cueva. Una criatura que pese a su condición de bestia desalmada, había conservado una parte de su consciencia humana, lo suficiente como para desarrollar un cariño hacia la chiquilla.

Algo de eso lograba apreciar en ésta, aunque no podía discernir con claridad dónde radicaba la diferencia entre una y otra.

Sintió las resecas garras rozarle el brazo tímidamente, como si el monstruo intentara comprobar qué tan peligroso era acercarse, como si incluso dentro de su naturaleza sanguinaria predominara el miedo natural de su anterior condición. Se trataba de una extraña aleación entre la curiosidad insegura y la brutalidad venenosa, como si ambas contrapartes se asomaran a la superficie por turnos. Pero fue hasta que sintió los colmillos deslizarse por su piel que percibió las intenciones del _alma perdida_. No intentaba comprender el misterio de su existencia como había imaginado en un principio, trataba de alimentarse.

Sin esperar a que su cuerpo se recuperara, Yuta se sentó de golpe, asustando a la criatura que ya estaba dispuesta a arrancarle la carne de una mordida. Todo eso le parecía de lo más extraño, si bien sabía que las _almas perdidas_ eran extremadamente violentas con todo lo que tuviera movimiento, no estaba seguro de que acostumbraran devorar a sus víctimas. Y ahí estaba, esa mirada anhelante, hambrienta, pero también asustada, desesperada… suplicante. El antiguo pescador no sabía cómo reaccionar, aún estaba muy débil como para enfrascarse en una pelea, no tenía armas y detrás de él, continuaba la batalla entre los otros dos.

No obstante, el malherido maestro del dojo Tendo había logrado dominar a su contrincante y se dedicaba a esquivarlo con claras intenciones de agotar sus energías obligándolo a dar vueltas en círculos, mientras que el chico desgarbado hacía una infinidad de movimientos innecesarios debido a su falta de técnica. Los ojos grises del pescador se posaron en el cadáver de Mana, siguiendo la trayectoria de su sangre hacia el punto en el que los dos muchachos estaban luchando, tratando de idear una estrategia. El _alma perdida_ soltó otro alarido agudo que les erizó la piel a todos los presentes y haciendo alarde de su agresividad inicial, se abalanzó sobre su recién elegida presa.

Yuta se escabulló entre los brazos de la criatura aprovechando su torpeza y la mezcla viscosa que cubría su abdomen para deslizarse hacia su espalda y apresarlo nuevamente por el cuello, apretando sus costados con las rodillas. La criatura bramó una segunda vez y Ranma aprovechó el desconcierto que el ruido ocasionó en su oponente para noquearlo de una patada. Olvidándose una vez más de su herida y cayendo al piso frente a él mientras mascullaba una maldición, apretando los puños por el dolor. Gosúnkugi por su parte se sentía desorientado, pero el golpe no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Aún con todo el lugar dándole vueltas dentro de la cabeza, se reincorporó con dificultad y apretando el mango del cuchillo de cocina, se lo clavó al muchacho de la trenza antes de que éste pudiera recobrarse.

- ¡Ranma!- el grito femenino hizo reaccionar al pelinegro, de modo que la puñalada le alcanzó solamente a cortar el hombro.

- ¿Akane?- retrocedió girando la cabeza en todas direcciones como si no sintiera la hoja metálica abrirse paso entre su carne-, ¿dónde estás, Akane?

- ¡Ranma!- todo el alivio, la preocupación, el miedo y la impotencia condensadas en una sola palabra.

La chica se arrodilló junto a su esposo, quien la escudriñó alarmado hasta comprobar que la sangre que teñía su piel y su ropa no era de ella. Tenía algunas marcas amoratadas en las muñecas pero nada más, el daño más bien parecía ser de otra índole. Sus ojos cafés estaban empañados de lágrimas, no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto tan maltrecho. Gosúnkugi por su parte, se quedó estático mirándola, como si su presencia le hubiera hecho entrar en un pequeño lapso de cordura, para luego arremeter con más fuerza contra su oponente. No obstante, pese a su conmoción, Akane alcanzó a reaccionar, desarmándolo con un golpe en la muñeca.

- ¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?- exclamó una vez descartado el temor inicial de que su esposa estuviera herida.

- Y… yo…- la joven se mordió el labio inferior sin saber por dónde empezar a responder. Se veía asustada y confundida.

El chico desgarbado deslizaba las manos por el piso, buscando su arma a tientas con los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas fijas en algún punto infinito perdido en las tinieblas que los envolvían. Se veía tan absorto en su búsqueda aparentemente inofensiva que por un momento, el matrimonio Saotome se olvidó de que estaba intentando apuñalar al muchacho de la trenza. Ambos lo miraron por un momento, como hipnotizados por la irónica inocencia del cuadro frente a ellos. Aunque al artista marcial de ojos azules le tomó solamente un segundo recobrarse del efecto gracias a que algunas de sus heridas empezaban a escocerle.

- ¿Akane?- algo en el silencio de esa mirada avellana comenzaba a alarmarlo.

Ella parecía haber olvidado todas las palabras, abriendo la boca en busca de alguna letra que se le hubiera quedado rezagada entre la lengua. Hasta que sus ojos inquietos se posaron sobre el bulto remojado en sangre que descansaba en el otro lado de aquel húmedo lugar, Mana. Siguió la trayectoria del líquido escarlata hasta el lugar en el que el antiguo pescador de cabello castaño forcejeaba con una horripilante criatura de aspecto escamoso. Sus pupilas se contrajeron aún más, hasta casi perderse al comprender lo que había sucedido y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

Yuta se estrelló estruendosamente contra la pared y el monstruo que lo había lanzado se quedó un momento apoyado contra el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. El joven inmortal se desplomó sosteniéndose el hombro fracturado con una mano y ahogando un quejido de dolor. Akane vaciló entre unirse a la pelea y quedarse al lado de su marido, estrujando su mano con ansiedad. Ranma, por su parte, notando las intenciones de la chica, hizo el ademán de levantarse, apretando la quijada para no demostrar rastro alguno del dolor que esto le producía.

Y fue entonces cuando lo escuchó.

Un leve chapoteo que envolvía la suave risa melódica que le hizo recorrer un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral. Giró la cabeza lentamente, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar… y cuando por fin la vio, los vellitos de la nuca se le erizaron. La superficie del agua, completamente negra camuflaba los ondulados cabellos color azabache, pero sin embargo dejaba distinguir las escamas doradas que reflejaban una luz inexistente, y las sonrisas maliciosas color carmín, que resaltaban en la nívea piel tan tersa como si fuera de porcelana blanca.

Ahí, detrás de ellos, había un tanque repleto de sirenas.

**_Notas de la autora_**

_Dedicado para mi único lector, MillanWarthWarrior y si hay alguien más por ahí, que no sean groseros y saluden aunque sea, jajaja (sí, claro)._

**_Flaco fetiches:_**_ En la traducción del anime en México, éste era el apodo por el que se conocía a Gosúnkugi. Y si mal no recuerdo, nunca lo llamaron por su nombre. Aunque en la traducción del manga de editorial Toukan, se le hizo una primera mención como el "flaco vudú Gosúnkugi" y ya de ahí no se volvió a mencionar._


	5. Hábitos Alimenticios

**Capítulo 5** Hábitos Alimenticios

_"El Complemento Perfecto Para Una Dieta Balanceada"_

Eran hermosas, delicadas y elegantes.

Tal como las había descrito Joshua y al mismo tiempo completamente opuestas. Más que gentiles, parecían altivas. Más que inocentes, parecían seductoras. Y más que víctimas, parecían depredadoras.

Una de ellas le lanzó a Ranma una mirada hambrienta que le recordó terroríficamente a una de las chicas que lo habían pretendido con furor durante su soltería adolescente. Sonrió de manera sensual antes de zambullirse en el tanque de agua con la gracia característica de las de su especie.

Y antes de que el chico de la trenza pudiera asimilar la existencia de estas criaturas que hasta entonces había considerado un mito -en realidad uno de los pocos que aún no confirmaba por sí mismo-, ella abrió la boca dejando escapar un chillido agudo que resonó a través del cristal de la pecera.

Una a una, se fueron uniendo las voces de las demás sirenas hasta formar una aterradora orquesta subacuática cuya frecuencia se hizo acompañar de las vibraciones en el vidrio y las paredes de la cámara en la que se encontraban. Akane se cubrió los oídos instintivamente, sintiendo que la cabeza le palpitaba amenazando con estallar.

Los rostros de las mujeres ya no eran bellos, estaban deformados por expresiones de rabia teñida con una amenazante sed de venganza, masacre, sangre y carne cruda. Una sed que estaban dispuestas a saciar esa misma noche sin importar lo que les costara.

Las ondas del sonido, junto con la presión del agua hacían temblar las esquinas del tanque, precariamente pegadas con silicón.

Y el ímpetu del canto transformó las facciones de las sirenas en la cara de pescado que identificaba a las _almas perdidas_. Los brazos, antes aterciopelados, se cubrieron de escamas y los dedos, ahora palmeados, se alargaron hasta culminar en una especie de garra traslúcida similar a la espina de un pez globo.

La misma sirena que había iniciado la sinfonía, emergió del agua con la boca abierta y el sonido de su voz se distorsionó al contacto con el aire. Si antes era un alarido de notas altas y delgadas que taladraban los oídos como finas agujas, ahora se había transformado en un bramido grave que retumbaba las paredes y vibraba con un bajeo mucho más poderoso.

Se impulsó hacia fuera agitando la cola con rabia y apoyando las manos resbalosas en el borde de la pecera. Las pupilas sin párpado clavadas fijamente en el rostro intranquilo del muchacho de la trenza azabache.

Aunque aún sangraba de la pierna y sentía las astillas de algunos huesos clavándose en la carne de su tórax, la prioridad de Ranma seguía siendo proteger a su mujer. Por lo tanto, su reacción automática fue incorporarse como pudo, interponiéndose entre ella y la amenaza más próxima, olvidándose de sus lesiones gracias a la explosión de adrenalina que se esparció por todo su cuerpo.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, sintiendo las manos femeninas en su pecho, intentando persuadirlo de no reanudar la batalla. Sonrió de medio lado, ambos eran realmente repetitivos y predecibles cuando se trataba de situaciones de alto riesgo.

- No estarás preocupada por mí- se burló para distraerla-, ¿verdad, 'Kane?

- ¿Ehhh?- el sonrojo en su rostro la delató de inmediato, su esposo intensificó su sonrisa, por lo menos ya no estaba tan tensa.

La esbelta figura se deslizó con la agilidad de una serpiente, resbalando en una estela de agua salada hacia donde estaba el joven matrimonio y antes de que ellos pudieran recuperarse de la tenebrosa visión e inesperada velocidad, ya se encontraba frente a ellos lanzando un zarpazo.

Ranma alcanzó a abalanzarse sobre su esposa para protegerla, de modo que las garras solamente alcanzaron la superficie de la piel a través de la ropa. La sirena giró salpicando un poco de líquido por la brusquedad y arremetiendo nuevamente contra ellos. Esta vez, Akane empujó a su marido y bloqueó los brazos de la mujer para tratar de inmovilizarla.

Si bien la chica de cabello corto poseía una fuerza descomunal, no era lo suficientemente veloz como para que su oponente no pudiera penetrar a través de sus defensas.

Las gotas de sangre caliente le salpicaron el rostro. Con los ojos cerrados, se sorprendió de poder sentir algo tan sutil como la temperatura del líquido en un momento en el que su cuerpo era incapaz de registrar el dolor de donde fuera que éste provenía. Se inclinó a abrirlos muy lentamente, reconociendo la imagen borrosa de una figura frente a ella bloqueando el ataque.

Todo el asombro inicial se desvaneció perdiéndose dentro de una ira profunda. Claro, se maldijo a sí misma por no habérselo imaginado, era obvio que su ineptitud para la pelea la hubiera orillado nuevamente a refugiarse detrás de alguien más, aún si ella misma no quisiera hacerlo.

- ¿Yuta-San?- nuevamente la sorpresa. Había esperado ver una trenza azabache en lugar de la mata de cabello castaño.

- ¡Akane-San, apártese por favor!- respondió forcejeando con la sirena para que ésta no lo derribara.

La mujer volvió a lanzar otro alarido grave, que fungió como una señal para que el resto de las sirenas que aún cantaban dentro del tanque emergieran como una estampida rastrera. Se deslizaron mojando todo el suelo a su paso, y buscando con sus hambrientas miradas, alguna víctima sobre la cual pudieran descargar toda la frustración que habían acumulado dentro de su cautiverio.

Arremolinándose en los puntos en los que se encontraban los chicos, el matrimonio Saotome e inclusive donde la afligida _alma perdida_ parecía hacerle más honor al nombre con su actitud que nunca.

Yuta se apresuró a arrebatarle el cuchillo a Gosúnkugi y apuñalar a la más cercana de las sirenas. Se había iniciado una carrera a contrarreloj hasta el momento en el que Mana reviviera, pues si las sirenas se enteraban de que ella era inmortal, no dudarían en tratar de comer un trozo de su carne para recuperar la juventud e incrementar su fuerza.

El flaco anfitrión por su parte, parecía estar nuevamente tranquilo, como si no notara el mundo a su alrededor, inmóvil en el centro de un grupo de mujeres indecisas acerca de la mejor forma de empezar a torturarlo.

Ranma también luchaba, aunque era menos sanguinario y aún no podía deshacerse de su habitual prejuicio de no querer pelear contra mujeres. Claro que todo eso se esfumó cuando un grupo de sirenas apresó a Akane y la arrastró hacia la pecera.

Sus gritos se ahogaron en agua salada cuando la zambulleron en el tanque y la única razón por la que no se fue directamente al fondo como el bloque de plomo que normalmente era, fueron los brazos de las mujeres que la sostenían cerca de la superficie con intenciones de torturarla con la cercanía del aire que tanto le faltaba a sus pulmones.

Yuta se distrajo momentáneamente con la figura que pasó zumbando a su lado rumbo a la pecera, como si no estuviera herido en absoluto, y con las manchas rojas de sangre tiñendo el agua cuando el chico de la trenza se zambulló buscando a su esposa.

La sirena que estaba con él aprovechó para morderle un brazo y fue entonces cuando reconoció su sabor. Con la boca aún rebosante de sangre, lanzó un alarido distinto, uno que hizo que todas las demás sirenas concentraran su atención en ella. El antiguo pescador permaneció inmóvil.

No sabía qué significaba eso, ni qué pretendían hacer con él.

Si se hubiera tratado de una chica, no habrían dudado en devorarla entre todas, adquiriendo un cuerpo idéntico al suyo en el que podrían vivir saludables y jóvenes durante unos años antes de que se volviera a marchitar. Pero tratándose de un hombre…

Yuta creía en la posibilidad de que se encontraran en un dilema que ni siquiera se habían molestado en imaginar antes. Una de ellas maldijo, seguramente pensando lo mismo que él. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar a una conclusión, fue el monstruo escamoso el que se apresuró a apropiarse de la víctima.

El joven de cabello castaño reaccionó instintivamente cuando sintió los dientes hundirse en su carne, clavó la hoja del cuchillo en el cuello de la criatura con tal fuerza que casi le cercenó la cabeza de un tajo.

La sangre brotó con presión salpicando los gritos endemoniados que se escucharon a su espalda y lo único que sintió fue un tirón en los cabellos que casi lo desnucó por la brusquedad. Cayó de espaldas al piso escuchando los bramidos de dolor del alma perdida, con el rostro cegado por el cálido líquido carmesí.

Y enseguida sintió la hoja manchada de sangre ajena adentrarse en sus propias entrañas con una brutalidad que solamente la ira demencial podría ocasionar. Junto con todos sus sentidos, poco a poco el dolor se fue desvaneciendo. Cerró los ojos reconociendo la sensación y todo se volvió negro.

El grito agudo de la chica que se revolvía en los brazos de una pelirroja que luchaba por mantenerlas a ambas a flote, colgándose de la superficie del tanque de las sirenas, lo regresó a la realidad. Gosúnkugi pareció haberse recuperado del trance por unos segundos cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada llorosa de aquella quien fuese su primer amor.

Pero inmediatamente sintió los ojos iracundos de la chica que la sostenía, el flequillo rojo chorreando sobre su frente y la trenza brillante flotando sobre la superficie del agua. Esa trenza que era el último indicio que le quedaba de su verdadera forma.

Una forma tan odiada que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo volver a perder el escaso destello de razón que había recuperado.

Su rugido ahogó los sollozos de la peliazul y lo que parecía ser una especie de llanto asustado del _alma perdida_ que se enroscaba a sus pies con la docilidad de una mascota, una actitud que no dejaba de contrastar con su figura monstruosa empapada de sangre.

El cadáver de Yuta se desplomó sobre el suelo cuando Gosúnkugi se puso de pie, clavando su mirada demencial en los ojos azules de la pelirroja. Caminó firmemente hacia ellas mientras la chica intentaba apartar a Akane a pesar de que ésta última se aferraba a ella enroscando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Las sirenas se abrieron paso entre el agua turbia para volver a apresar a la joven señora Saotome pero la muchacha de la trenza escarlata las apartó de un manotazo, sin romper el contacto visual con el flaco fetiches y apoyándose en el borde de la pecera para salir del agua de un salto, apretando el cuerpo de Akane contra el suyo.

La depositó suavemente en el suelo, sin hacer caso de las sirenas que aún se arrastraban formando círculos cautelosos alrededor de ellas. Gosúnkugi se acercaba con firmeza, sin titubear y con una calma que hacía que la pelirroja tensara todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

- ¡Ranma, necesitas agua caliente!- chilló la chica de mirada avellana, mientras la otra la empujaba suavemente para apartarla del radio de alcance de Gosúnkugi.

- ¡No hay tiempo para eso!- alcanzó a replicar antes de dar un giro en el aire por encima de la cabeza del flaco, esquivando su ataque-, ¡aléjate!

- ¡En la cocina debe haber una tetera!- insistió la peliazul, corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Ranma se permitió apenas una fracción de segundo para bufar con fastidio ante la testarudez infinita de su mujer, lanzando un rápido vistazo para ver sus tobillos desaparecer tras el último escalón tratando de mantener al mismo tiempo su atención en la pelea.

Gosúnkugi seguía embistiéndolo de una forma irracionalmente certera para el estado demencial en el que se encontraba, sin que la furia incontrolable nublara sus normalmente nulas habilidades bélicas sino que por el contrario parecía estar favoreciéndolo en ese aspecto.

Las manos de Akane temblaban catastróficamente mientras se abría paso entre las telarañas que fungían como cerraduras de las derruidas puertas de la alacena, haciendo a un lado alguna lata oxidada y con restos de algo que parecía albergar todo un ecosistema en descomposición sin apenas detenerse a sentir algún tipo de repulsión.

Tal era su desesperación por encontrar un traste en el cual pudiera poner a calentar un poco de agua. Fue hasta que vio el débil chorro cobrizo agonizar desde la llave del fregadero para después morir apenas en un patético óvalo insignificante que sintió la adrenalina diluirse lentamente en su sangre.

Y descubrió ese mismo preciado líquido tibio dentro de sus propios ojos.

Tan anhelado en esos momentos y sin embargo tan insuficiente para el propósito desesperado que parecía anular todos los demás pensamientos. Los recuerdos que ahora se revelaban, irritados por haber sido desplazados hasta el punto de haber sido brutalmente ignorados.

Reclamaban impetuosamente el protagonismo del cual se creían merecedores y sin previo aviso, sin que pudiera oponer resistencia, Akane se encontró a sí misma desplomándose de rodillas frente al fregadero por la fuerza de aquellos sucesos que de pronto cayeron sobre ella.

Y se encontró a sí misma sacudiéndose de manera casi frenética por la fuerza de sus propios sollozos, desperdiciando absurdamente el valioso líquido tibio que se derramaba sin consciencia alguna sobre su regazo. La sangre seca de su falda ahora parecía tan irreal a pesar del miedo latente que intentaba en vano traspasar la barrera del shock que inmovilizaba sus músculos.

O quizá era ese mismo miedo el que la mantenía paralizada, no tanto hacia la amenaza contra la que se estaba enfrentando su marido en esos momentos, sino esa fobia sobrecogedora hacia su propia impotencia.

A pesar de que su naturaleza de testarudez ilógica la impulsaba a ciertas acciones inútiles como la de ahora, muy en el fondo sabía que tal vez lo más sensato era hacerse a un lado. Muy en el fondo, sabía que realmente en momentos como ese, ella era solamente un estorbo.

Sus ojos cafés se encontraron con la puerta abierta cruzando el pasillo, la habitación en la que estaba el cuerpo inerte de Kogane, o más bien el cuerpo al que Gosúnkugi había intentado anclar su alma infructuosamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar la expresión que se había quedado grabada en el cadáver.

El último suspiro que guardaba un mensaje borroso que no había alcanzado a llegar hasta ella. Y entonces estaba la cara del flaco fetiches, justamente en ese momento de transición en el que se desencadenó la batalla entre el instinto protector y el eterno vacío de la pérdida absoluta. Dejándose arrasar finalmente por el oscuro hueco.

Y fue ahí donde el último destello la hizo recuperar la fuerza en las piernas.

Ahora entendía la última súplica muda que Kogane le hizo a través de esos ojos que no le pertenecían.

Se puso de pie de un salto y olvidando su rotundo fracaso con el grifo que goteaba restos de mezcla cobriza, se lanzó en una carrera de regreso a donde estaba el tanque oculto de las sirenas.

Encontró todo casi en el mismo estado en el que lo había dejado. Aparentemente Ranma había podido recuperar la concentración en el combate una vez que se hubo deshecho de la carga de la consternación por ella y parecía estar dominando a su oponente.

Aún de pie en el último escalón, sus ojos color avellana buscaron a Yuta, quien ahora comenzaba a forcejear con el grupo de sirenas que parecían haber llegado a la conclusión de que su sexo no importaba realmente y que se lo comerían de cualquier forma. Inclusive la primera de ellas ya había arrancado un buen trozo con los dientes y empezaba a masticar con cautela.

No obstante, el sabor parecía resultarle demasiado grotesco, tan insoportable, que no pudo evitar escupirlo con asco, limpiándose la sangre espesa de la boca como si no pudiera soportar hasta el mismo olor de la carne. Akane estaba a punto de acudir en su auxilio cuando un movimiento a su lado captó su atención de nuevo y entonces comprobó con horror que el cadáver de Mana se empezaba a mover lentamente.

Creyendo con alivio que la chica nunca había muerto realmente sino que solo había estado inconsciente por el golpe, se deslizó hacia ella lo más sigilosamente que pudo para evitar llamar la atención de las sirenas.

- Por favor no te muevas, Mana-Chan- le habló dulcemente-, te vas a hacer más daño.

- Estoy bien- replicó despreocupadamente la chiquilla, incorporándose como si no sintiera dolor alguno.

Akane parpadeó confundida, rebuscando en su cabeza las escenas en las que había visto a Gosúnkugi apuñalarla sin piedad. Preguntándose en qué momento la vista le falló. Estaba demasiado oscuro y la capa del viscoso líquido carmesí que cubría el cuerpo de Mana le impedía ver su piel.

Pero la muchacha se movía como si se encontrara ilesa. Inclusive parecía irradiar una nueva energía fresca y brillante. Fueron unos instantes de duda, tras los que decidió que eso no tenía la menor relevancia por el momento y retomó su objetivo original.

- ¡Akane-San!- escuchó a Yuta llamarla, a medio camino-, ¡por favor saca a Mana de aquí!

Al principio tomó la petición como un simple ataque protector, de ésos que ella y Ranma siempre tenían hacia el otro cada vez que estaban en una situación de peligro. Se arrodilló junto al bulto tembloroso que a pesar de ser más alto y grande que ella, se acurrucó dulcemente en su regazo, recordándole al neko-ken de su esposo.

Sin embargo, antes de que en su rostro se pudiera formar la expresión maternal, los gritos de Mana la hicieron voltear hacia donde un grupo de sirenas apresaban a la susodicha.

Yuta intentaba abrirse paso entre la multitud de cuerpos escamosos y resbaladizos, pero un mundo infinito de brazos parecía surgir hacia él en todas direcciones, entorpeciendo su avance. Akane se puso de pie, con el alma perdida en sus brazos, sin que el peso extra hiciera mella alguna en su equilibrio.

Con los ojos inundados de pánico al ver cómo la chica de cabello azabache se perdía de vista, sepultada bajo las criaturas marinas. Sus expresiones hambrientas se habían tornado aún más demoníacas al olor de su sangre y las pupilas escarlata parecían brillar en la oscuridad.

Eran demasiadas y no sabía lo que intentaban hacerle.

Con el miedo latente en cada músculo, depositó al alma perdida en el suelo, sin poder evitar que éste se asiera de una de sus piernas en una actitud infantil. Y avanzó intentando pelear, con la batalla interna entre el instinto de supervivencia y la aversión a su propio instinto asesino.

Matar o morir contra usar sus puños únicamente para proteger. No obstante, sus oponentes tomaron ventaja de su debilidad y una de ellas, pensando en la posibilidad de que se tratara de otra chica inmortal, no dudó en hundir maliciosamente los afilados incisivos en el tibio brazo que intentaba inmovilizarla.

La sangre latente le llenó la boca rápidamente, obsequiándola con todo su salado sabor…

- ¡Ranmaaaa!

**_Notas de la autora_**

_He de admitir que en estos momentos me encuentro favorablemente sorprendida. ¡Tres reviews! ¡Qué emoción! Así hasta ganas de actualizar más rápido me dan :D ya solo faltan dos capítulos para el final de esta historia así que espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en dos semanas ;)_

_LunaGitana_


	6. Carne de Inmortal

**Capítulo 6** Carne De Inmortal

_"El Origen De La Bestia Híbrida"_

La sirena tragó con decepción.

Ciertamente el sabor no estaba nada mal, pero su cuerpo seguía siendo el mismo. Se detuvo a preguntarse si valía la pena dar otro mordisco, -nada más por darse el placer de saborear- o era mejor unirse a la algarabía con sus hermanas antes de que se acabaran la comida y no quedara nada para ella. Finalmente, decidió que la carne era poca y ellas eran muchas, y se lanzó en pos de Mana, tratando de abrirse paso entre las demás.

Akane cayó al suelo temblorosa por el dolor. Sin tener el valor suficiente de posar los ojos en el hueco que la horrible criatura le había dejado en el brazo. El alma perdida, aún enroscada en su pantorrilla, se acercó lentamente hacia la herida, lamiendo la sangre. Primero con intenciones de reconfortarla, después con un apetito recién despertado por el delicioso sabor. La peliazul soltó un gritito al notar su cambio de actitud y fue en ese momento que el cuerpo oscuro y pegajoso fue lanzado hacia una pared lejana por una fuerza externa.

- ¡Ranmaaa!

El aludido no respondió. Se lanzó hacia ella capturándola en un abrazo sofocante. Estaba cansado, herido y tenso, pero ahora que la tenía pegada a su pecho, podía soltar un suspiro de alivio. No importaba que una horda de sirenas asesinas estuviera devorando a una chica a escasos metros de ellos. No importaba que Yuta luchara completamente solo en contra de todas ellas y tuviera toda la desventaja. Tampoco importaba que un desquiciado Gosúnkugi estuviera tirado en el suelo, con su propia arma atravesándole un muslo y probablemente desangrándose.

Lo único que le importaba en ese momento es que la chica de ojos color avellana continuaba respirando, con el corazón aún latente.

Cuando abrió los ojos para mirar a su alrededor, notó que el número de demoníacas criaturas había descendido notablemente. Inclusive tomando en cuenta los cadáveres de aquellas que no habían logrado atravesar la defensa de los combatientes. Y al recorrer el lugar con los ojos, notó que había varias de ellas, réplicas faciales de Mana, arrastrándose hacia un ducto que aparentemente conducía al canal de la ciudad. Para después nadar enérgicamente en el agua teñida de rojo hacia la libertad. Llevándose el horror de su existencia hacia las vidas de alguien más.

No sabía si podía remediar eso. A su lado, Yuta yacía respirando lentamente y cubierto de sangre. Aparentemente, en la confusión de la lucha, también había recibido unas cuantas mordidas. Mana estaba despedazada, pero parecía conservar de algún modo, la estructura completa de su cuerpo. En algunas áreas incluso se alcanzaban a ver gran parte de sus huesos y trozos de órganos mordisqueados estaban regados alrededor de ella. A través del hueco que había en su pecho, se alcanzaba a distinguir una masa palpitante que también estaba agujereada.

Palpitaba muy débilmente y a intervalos cada vez más largos.

La última de las sirenas se acercó con dificultad, pues ella misma también estaba herida, pero le clavó los dientes con decisión y arrancó un trozo de carne de una de las pocas áreas que aún conservaba músculo desgarrado.

Mana no tenía fuerzas ni para gritar. Pero Yuta se incorporó con un coraje renovado y con sus propios dientes, abrió la yugular de la sirena para asesinarla rápidamente. Mordió con más fuerza y arrancó el trozo de cuello para luego ofrecérselo de boca a boca a la agonizante muchacha. Ella no mostró señal alguna de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, inclusive parecía haber dejado de preocuparse por respirar y se entregaba dócilmente a los brazos de la muerte.

- ¡Mana! ¡Manaa!- la llamó desesperadamente, mientras masticaba la carne que tenía en la boca- ¡Escúchame, Mana!

- Y...yuu… ta…

- Mana, si mueres ahora, no sé si podrás regresar- se sacó la carne de la boca y la introdujo en la de ella con los dedos-, estás muy débil, debes recuperarte un poco antes de morir.

- Yuta-San, ¿qué significa todo esto?- exclamó Akane, aún en los brazos de su esposo.

- Por favor, Akane-San, confía en mí.

La aludida asintió débilmente y después intentó zafarse del abrazo de Ranma, pero éste la miró con severidad y negó con la cabeza. Luego la soltó y se incorporó para ayudar al antiguo pescador de cabello castaño. La carne de sirena parecía estar haciendo efecto lentamente en el cuerpo de Mana, regenerando los músculos y cubriéndole los huesos. Incluso la chica comenzó a sentir las suficientes fuerzas como para masticar por sí misma.

- Eso es, Mana- le habló suavemente el pescador, una vez que en su cuerpo ya solamente quedaban heridas externas-, ahora puedes descansar.

Ella solamente cerró los ojos y enseguida su corazón dejó de latir. Akane comenzó a llorar en silencio y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza para consolarla. Yuta tomó el cadáver de Mana en brazos y se dispuso a subir las escaleras. Ranma giró la cabeza en dirección a Gosúnkugi, comprobando que su vida no corría peligro aunque aparentemente estaba inconsciente.

- Ranma, por favor ayúdalo- murmuró la chica de cabellos azules, girándose hacia la criatura que seguía asida a su cintura.

- ¿Y esa cosa?- la miró con desconfianza, tanto por haber intentado morderlos como por la desfachatez con la que tocaba a su mujer.

- Creo que él podrá explicárnoslo cuando despierte- sonrió de la forma en que siempre lo hacía cuando quería convencerlo de algo… y siempre lo lograba.

El muchacho bufó resignado y se echó el cuerpo inconsciente al hombro para sacarlo del sótano.

Una vez en la habitación, lo acomodaron en un futón en una habitación contigua a donde estaban extendidos los cadáveres de Kogane y Mana, sin saber aún qué harían después con ellos. Ranma le aplicó un torniquete en la pierna y le vendó el muslo después de retirar el cuchillo de cocina. Para cuando todo el proceso estuvo terminado, el flaco fetiches comenzaba a recuperar lentamente la consciencia. Miró a Akane y sus ojos parecían estar serenos ahora, sin rastro alguno del violento arranque de locura que había tenido unas horas antes.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó dulcemente la chica.

Él se limitó a observarla y durante unos minutos, su mirada se fijó en ella como si no existiera nada más en el mundo que ellos dos.

- ¿A quién le importa cómo se siente?- interrumpió Ranma con brusquedad-, nos debes una explicación, maldito flaco, ¡mira nada más cómo está Akane por tu culpa!- exigió señalando el brazo herido de la aludida.

- ¡Ranma, por favor!- se sonrojó ella, apartando el brazo de la vista de Gosúnkugi.

- No, Akane-San, Saotome tiene razón… todo esto es por mi culpa.

Se incorporó un poco y enseguida, el alma perdida se arrastró hacia él dócilmente como si fuera una mascota a la que hubiera llamado para darle de comer. Y entonces Ranma se dio cuenta de que mientras él atendía al flaco fetiches, su joven esposa había limpiado y curado las heridas de ese extraño monstruo que insistía en mantener conductas que no concordaban para nada con su aspecto horroroso. Gosúnkugi lo acarició y tomó aire para comenzar con su relato mientras Yuta se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación para escuchar también.

- Verán, hace casi un año, yo escuché acerca de las propiedades de la carne de sirena. Al principio no presté mucha atención porque la inmortalidad nunca me ha interesado mucho, pero más adelante, me encontré con un peculiar sacerdote…

A Yuta le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, recordando a aquel irresponsable hombre con el que se había cruzado en uno de sus viajes, un par de siglos atrás. Aquel que no dudó en revivir a su pequeña hija convirtiéndola en una comehígados que no envejecía y que tampoco parecía comprender por qué él sí lo hacía.

- Me explicó cómo hacer un antiguo ritual con órganos de sirena para revivir a los muertos y enseguida pensé en Kogane. Conseguí un cuerpo de sirena y descubrí cómo reproducirlas, así que construí esto- señaló hacia el sótano-, donde comencé a criarlas para hacer experimentos. Finalmente, cuando creí que ya sabía lo suficiente, conseguí un cuerpo humano en buenas condiciones y con las características perfectas para Kogane, sacrifiqué una sirena y reemplacé su corazón por el de ella, también le agregué la espina dorsal y algunos huesos para hacerla más fuerte. E hice el ritual con los cubos y el peluche que le había pertenecido a Kogane.

Akane se cubrió la boca con horror y ahogó un gritito de impresión. Ranma la apretó contra su cuerpo para darle calor.

- Kogane vivió y fuimos felices durante un tiempo- el flaco sonrió nostálgicamente-, pero después enfermó gravemente. Y no solamente eso, descubrimos que estaba embarazada.

- ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeé?- los tres oyentes exclamaron al unísono.

- ¡Maldito flaco degenerado! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esoo?

- ¡Ranma, por favor!- su esposa estaba completamente sonrojada.

Gosúnkugi solamente bajó la vista hacia el alma perdida y los tres espectadores se sumieron en un profundo silencio de comprensión. Yuta observó a la criatura, logrando apreciar ahora las diferencias que tenía con un alma perdida auténtica. Eran apenas discernibles, la textura de su piel, que era más parecida a la de las sirenas pero no completamente escamada y cubierta por una discreta capa de vello delgado, la forma de las pupilas y el cabello más tupido. También la forma del cuerpo era más esbelta y más de acuerdo a las proporciones humanas.

- Para mantenerla con vida, cuando nada de lo demás funcionó, intenté darle de comer carne de sirena, pero resultó ser demasiado venenosa para ella y su cuerpo comenzó a deteriorarse. Así que se me ocurrió "diluirla", dándosela de comer a animales callejeros para que se conviertan en "almas perdidas" y así poderle dar a Kogane de su carne.

- Pero ella se negó a comer cualquier otra parte que no fuera el corazón, ¿cierto?- interrumpió Yuta.

Gosúnkugi asintió contrariado.

- Con el paso del tiempo, ni siquiera eso lograba mantenerla saludable y siguió estando débil. Pero nuestro hijo nació. Y al igual que ella, a pesar de haber sido vigoroso y fuerte durante los primeros días de su vida, comenzó a decaer con el paso del tiempo…

Hizo una pausa en la cual los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. En el fondo, sabía que todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Sabía que tanto su mujer como su hijo eran aberraciones que la naturaleza no estaba dispuesta a permitir. Y aún si luchaba contra ella con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerlos con vida, ésa era una batalla que él no podía ganar. Y además de eso, también sabía que se estaba quedando sin alternativas, el tiempo se le agotaba y su pequeño juego genético llegaba a su final.

La pequeña alma perdida lo miró con tristeza. Tenía hambre. A Gosúnkugi se le partió el corazón al ver a su hijo y tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia la pared, pero sin dejar de acariciarlo.

- Será mejor que…- Akane dudó un instante- …salga a tomar un poco de aire, esto es demasiado para un solo día.

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Más reviews, nos vemos en dos semanas :D_

_Por cierto, he de aclarar que en uno de sus reviews, Lord Mortensen me comentó que las mordidas de sirena y de alma perdida son venenosas. He de confesar que no recuerdo este detalle y por tanto escribí el fic como si las mordidas fueran heridas normales. Lamento no tener tiempo de investigar esta incongruencia y menos de reescribir el fic para acomodarlo a esta circunstancia. Agradezco la observación y les encargo a los demás que lo verifiquen si pueden y más adelante veré que hago. Perdón por las molestias y gracias por leer.  
_

_LunaGitana  
_


	7. El Último Sobreviviente

**Capítulo 7 El Último Sobreviviente**

_"Escamas, Corazón y Sangre De La Sirena"_

Mana abrió los ojos suavemente, preguntándose por qué le dolía todo el cuerpo. No recordaba que volver a la vida fuese tan doloroso, más bien solía ser casi como despertar de un sueño reparador. Lo primero que distinguió entre la polvosa oscuridad fue el rostro angustiado de Yuta tiñéndose de alivio al verla respirar de nuevo. Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, el chico le acercó algo a la boca. Sus labios rozaron la carne fresca y deliciosa que se abrió paso a través de ellos.

No solamente el sabor era exquisito sino que al comerla, podía sentir las propiedades de ésta curándole el dolor, sanando sus órganos y fortaleciéndola. Comió hasta que su estómago quedó satisfecho y el sueño de la digestión volvió a apoderarse de ella. Cerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió lenta y acompasada. Yuta la observó por un momento, pero ya estaba tranquilo, ahora sabía que la chica estaba a salvo, así que salió de la habitación para dejarla dormir.

Pasó frente a la puerta del cuarto en el que estaba Gosúnkugi derramando lágrimas silenciosas sobre su pequeña aberración de la naturaleza, pero no encontró ahí al matrimonio Saotome. Ellos estaban en el jardín, a una distancia de tres pasos el uno del otro. Con el deseo de abrazarse irradiando de cada uno de sus poros, y los músculos del cuerpo tensos por el esfuerzo de evitar el más mínimo contacto.

- ¡Akane-San!- la voz de Yuta la hizo girar hacia atrás-, muéstrame tu brazo por favor.

Con todas las emociones del momento, la chica de cabello índigo casi se olvidó del pedazo de carne que uno de aquellos monstruos le había arrancado de un mordisco. Pero la alusión a la herida invocó de nuevo el dolor y se llevó una mano al brazo inconscientemente. Ranma maldijo al pescador internamente, en un acto sobreprotector, pero no hizo ningún gesto que lo delatara. Yuta le desvendó el brazo a la muchacha y le pasó un trapo teñido de sangre por la herida aún abierta.

- Es sangre de sirena- explicó-, su efecto no es tan venenoso como el de la carne y como es aplicado exteriormente, le permite asimilarlo mejor, además de que la dosis es pequeña- se apresuró a aclarar antes de que el artista marcial lo apartara de un golpe.

Aparentemente ajena a las miradas desconfiadas de su marido, la chica de ojos color chocolate se dejó curar dócilmente, con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido de la reja exterior. Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, la adrenalina se disolvió por completo en su sangre y cedió paso al horror. Su frágil cuerpo se sacudió con los sollozos y su esposo se apresuró a rodearla con los brazos.

- ¡Siento tanto lo de Mana-San!- se atragantó atropelladamente-, ¡era tan sólo una niña!- un agudo chillido de dolor se coló entre sus labios, interfiriendo el flujo de sus palabras.

Yuta negó tranquilamente con la cabeza, esperando a que Akane se desahogara y permitiendo que Ranma la tranquilizara con tímidas palmaditas en los hombros y la cabeza. Ella hundió la cabeza en el pecho masculino y se entregó despreocupadamente al llanto bajo su custodia. El antiguo pescador de cabello castaño bajó la vista al suelo, ligeramente abochornado por la propia timidez del chico de la trenza y para darles un poco de intimidad visual.

Poco a poco, los gemidos fueron disminuyendo en intensidad y frecuencia, hasta que la muchacha pudo volver a retomar el ritmo de su respiración y su cuerpo volvió a entrar en calor. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos pero ahora lo hacían en un silencio mucho más discreto. Ya estaba más calmada, lo único que permanecía era la tristeza natural ante la situación en la que se encontraba. Pero parecía haberse sobrepuesto al shock y descargado la tensión acumulada.

- No pasa nada, Akane-San- comenzó tentativamente Yuta-, Mana y yo comimos carne de sirena.

Los jóvenes esposos Saotome lo miraron con incredulidad por un momento, y fue hasta entonces cuando repararon en el cuerpo, mugroso, sí, pero aparentemente ileso de su extraño invitado. Las manchas de sangre reseca habían sido precariamente removidas para dejar ver una piel completamente libre inclusive de cicatrices.

- Creí que habías dicho que los que comen carne de sirena y no se convierten en monstruos ojones, se vuelven inmortales- escupió Ranma arqueando una ceja con desconfianza.

- Sí, así es- replicó Yuta, sin reparar en la incongruencia.

- Esa chica está muerta, un inmortal no puede morir.

El joven de cabello castaño sonrió con una mirada de triste ironía.

- Morimos, pero volvemos a la vida en un par de horas… o un poco más… depende de qué tan brutal sea la muerte.

Hizo una pausa para permitir que la macabra idea se asentara bien dentro de sus aparentemente comunes y corrientes cabezas. Tragándose los detalles de su propia experiencia y ocultándolos detrás de su débil sonrisa.

- No hay de qué preocuparse, ella está bien ahora.

- ¿Qué sucederá con el pequeño adefesio?- Ranma lanzó la pregunta al aire, con la única intención de romper el silencio.

- Es obvio lo que sucederá- repuso Yuta encogiéndose de hombros, sin pensar demasiado en el asunto-, su mera existencia va en contra del orden natural de las cosas.

Las palabras del joven de cabello castaño activaron de nuevo la capacidad de reacción de Akane, quien se soltó bruscamente del abrazo de su marido y le lanzó una severa mirada a Yuta. Los dos hombres la observaron, sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento sorpresivo, inseguros acerca de la razón de su actitud. La chica tensó los hombros, estirándose hasta su máxima altura en una pose desafiante y apretó los puños fulminando al antiguo pescador con los ojos.

Y antes de que ninguno de los dos llegara a ninguna conclusión, giró violentamente y entró de nuevo a la casa con el mismo trote irritado con el que solía alejarse cada vez que Ranma le hacía alguna majadería. Tenía las pupilas inundadas por un horror que se negaba a aceptar con toda la fuerza de su obstinada voluntad. Abriéndose paso a través de las desgastadas puertas que se despedazaban ante su agresividad.

Entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Gosúnkugi sin mayor ceremonia y se arrodilló junto a él, mirando a la criatura temblorosa que se encontraba encogida en posición fetal sobre el regazo del flacucho muchacho. En silencio, intercambiaron con una mirada toda la lluvia de sentimientos que inundaban el corazón del ojeroso joven, amenazando con desbordarse en una cascada de dolor a través de sus ojos.

Y con una mirada, entendieron todo lo que las palabras no serían capaces de decir.

Yuta y Ranma entraron a la habitación con paso vacilante cuando la mano de Akane se acercaba tímidamente hacia la criatura, mientras Gosúnkugi lo acariciaba para que comprendiera que no tenía nada que temer de ella. Los dedos de la chica se deslizaron con delicadeza entre la indefinida superficie de su extraña textura, mezcla de pelaje, callosidades escamosas y piel humana. La criatura reaccionó ante el toque maternal y se inclinó para acercarse más a ella.

Ranma tensó los músculos sin atreverse a moverse de su posición vigilante en el marco de la puerta. Tenía los brazos cruzados para prevenir cualquier reacción automática de su cuerpo, pero sin dejar de estar alerta en espera de algún cambio en el aura del animal. No confiaba en que fuera realmente inofensivo, ya que todas las experiencias de su vida lo habían predispuesto a las apariencias traicioneras, pero temía las represalias de su joven esposa y no quería discutir con ella en un momento como ése.

Así que, como muchas otras veces, le permitió tomar los riesgos innecesarios a los que la guiaba su caprichosa voluntad…

Hasta que vio los afilados colmillos asomarse a través de la comisura de la pequeña boca. Y entonces no se detuvo a analizar los aparentemente débiles signos vitales de la criatura, su respiración trabajosa y la postura relajada de su debilitado cuerpo. Lo único que había en su mente era un brillante carmesí que lo impulsaba a atacar como la fiera salvaje que era cuando se trataba de defender a su pareja. Y atacó a matar.

- ¡Ranma, NO!- el agudo chillido de pánico, lo único que podía detenerlo cuando el ataque ya estaba encaminado.

Alcanzó a hacer un giro de último momento que lo hizo rodar hacia el rincón y estrellarse contra la pared, para evitar colapsar contra la chica que se había interpuesto en su camino. Soltó una maldición entre dientes y se puso de pie, colérico, esperando ver alguna herida en el brazo de su testaruda mujer. Pero la criatura no la estaba lastimando, le recorría los dedos con la lengua como si estuviera haciéndole un gesto cariñoso.

- Es su hijo, Ranma- susurró ella lanzándole esa mirada que siempre lo derretía y evaporaba su ira instantáneamente.

- ¿Eh?- la afirmación tardó unos segundos más en llegar a su cerebro, mientras se reponía del efecto de esos ojos color chocolate.

El semblante de Akane se entristeció en una súplica irracional. Ranma sabía que quería ayudar, sabía que se negaba a aceptar el inevitable sino de esa peluda degeneración y le exigía que lo cambiara, dentro de la inocencia que a veces la llevaba a pensar que él poseía todas las respuestas y era capaz de solucionar todas los problemas. El chico de la trenza resopló resignado. Se sentía derrotado al no poder cumplirle, sentía que le estaba fallando y eso era algo que sólo aumentaba su frustración.

- Tiene hambre- la voz de Mana desde el umbral de la puerta los desconcertó unos momentos.

Porque una cosa era que Yuta les hubiera contado una historia acerca de sirenas e inmortalidad y otra muy distinta era ver a esa chica, cuyo cadáver habían depositado en el cuarto de al lado unas horas antes, de pie frente a ellos y hablando con una voz aburrida como si estuviera señalando una movida obvia en un juego de shogi. Su rostro era neutral como casi siempre y a través de los harapos desgarrados y manchados de sangre seca se podía observar su regenerado cuerpo, libre de cicatrices como el de su compañero.

- Tenemos que alimentarlo- prosiguió la chica, sacándolos del impacto.

Los esposos Saotome intercambiaron miradas y se sonrojaron simultáneamente, era obvio que ambos pensaron en lo mismo: leche. Y a este pensamiento le siguió la lógica derivación: de dónde provenía. Las únicas posibilidades se reducían a dos y una de ellas era aún demasiado joven para ser considerada como factible. Akane cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho de manera semiinconsciente, abrumada por lo que creía que debía de hacer y Ranma desvió la mirada lo más lejos que pudo de ella, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de esa específica parte de su cuerpo.

- He intentado todo- se lamentó Gosúnkugi desganadamente-, pero a diferencia de su madre, él no ha querido probar la carne de sirena…

Todos los presentes centraron la mirada en el desgarbado chico, mientras éste tragaba saliva tratando de facilitarle el paso a las palabras que tenía atoradas en la garganta. También había intentado darle carne de alma perdida, pero el pequeño cuerpo de la criatura parecía ser aún más vulnerable a ese veneno que al de las mismas sirenas. Por lo que cada vez que lograba introducirle algún pedazo de carne a la fuerza, se sacudía violentamente en espasmos de dolor que en ocasiones culminaban en altas fiebres y vómito de sangre.

Mana se arrodilló lentamente al lado de Akane, extendiendo los brazos hacia la criatura y activando en Yuta la misma tensión protectora que había estado tensándole los músculos a Ranma desde que entraron al cuarto. El pequeño reaccionó a la chiquilla de una forma distinta a como recibió a la peliazul. En vez de la cariñosa búsqueda de protección maternal, en su actitud se percibía claramente la ávida sensación de haber encontrado alimento después de una larga hambruna.

Reconoció en su olor, la carne de humana inmortal y se abalanzó hambrientamente sobre ella, con la boca abierta hasta su máxima capacidad. Solamente un rápido movimiento de Yuta evitó que se consumara el ataque, y sin darle tiempo de reconocer en él la misma apetitosa esencia, lo lanzó a los brazos de Akane, apartando a Mana detrás de él. La joven Saotome lo recibió contrariada, pero no le recriminó al antiguo pescador el querer proteger a la persona que era importante para él.

- Si carne inmortal es lo que necesita, yo se la daré- espetó fríamente Yuta, empujando a Mana hacia el umbral de la puerta para alejarla más del bicharraco.

Recogió un pedazo de florero roto que estaba en el piso y se abrió un corte a lo largo de todo el brazo, el olor de la sangre hizo que el pequeño se sacudiera frenéticamente en los brazos de Akane, enloquecido por el hambre. Yuta se acercó a él y dejó que unas gotas de sangre cayeran dentro de su boca, haciéndolo retorcerse de deleite. Esperó unos segundos para ver cómo reaccionaba ante la sustancia y al ver que le parecía delicioso y luchaba con más frenesí por soltarse de su captora para saborear más, le acercó el brazo.

Yuta tensó la mandíbula para aguantar el dolor mientras la criatura hundía los dientes en su carne y arrancaba un trozo, masticándolo ávidamente para dar una segunda mordida. Apretó más los dientes mientras lo veía masticar el segundo bocado y decidió que era suficiente. Y para la criatura lo fue también. Éste se acomodó en los brazos de su recién adoptada figura maternal y mientras se sumía en un sueño apacible, ya se podía apreciar en su cuerpo la transformación hacia una frágil forma humana con rasgos muy parecidos a los de su padre.

- Te llamarás, Kouki- concluyó Yuta, acariciando los negros cabellos de la diminuta cabeza del pálido bebé que respiraba acompasadamente en los brazos de Akane.

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias a quienes siguieron el fic hasta ahora. Finalmente ha llegado a su fin y he de decir que ha sido un gusto escribir para ustedes (los mudos y los que no) y si quieren saber más, les recomiendo pasar por mi perfil y leer "Nerima: 16 años después" donde aparece Kouki unos años después y si se portan bien y me dejan reviews entusiasmados, pronto le agregaré más one shots. Un placer haber hecho negocios con ustedes y espero verlos de nuevo muy pronto._

_Un abrazo,_

_LunaGitana_


End file.
